The Path We Take
by KimiNinja03
Summary: Sequel to MY NEW LIFE! The summer after the events with Shredder, Leonardo and his brothers work hard to bring things back to a regular NORMAL routine. However, it seems that life just isn't meant to be that way for the Hamato family and their friends as they meet new foes and face new challenges, unlike normal families. Rated T for language, violent themes, and injuries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Long time, I know! I appreicate you all being patient (not that ya had much choice- sorry). I'm graduating December 7th and as you can imagine I have a lot to do to prepare for that and to finish up all my demanding last assignments! So bear with me!**

 **I was able to get this prologue out for the sequel you've all been waiting for and I'm so exicted about it because I loved writing the last one! Now there is an IMPORTANT thing to note:  
**

 **I introduced a group here that you'llrecongize if you see it. I made them a little OOC (Out of character) because of the alternate universe nature of this fic. A lot shall happen!**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoy reading! I've missed this!**

* * *

 **The summer after Shredder's escape…**

 _ **Third's Point of View:**_

A lot has happened for the Hamato family and their friends the rest of the school year after they learned from Xever that the Shredder and the rest of his cohorts had escaped to Japan. Now that Hamato Yoshi and his newfound daughter, Miwa, felt as though they had closure, they drifted closer into their new relationship as father and daughter. Miwa was welcomed into the family with open arms, of course, and given Donatello's old room to make into her own. Donnie and Leo decided to share a room together and Miwa was grateful for how hospitable the Hamato boys were towards her.

Nakano had changed the most. The boys' biological father was still trying to make up for his mistakes, so he was still exchanging contact with the man he had paralyzed years ago during a drunk driving accident and he has begun to develop an awkward but closure-seeking overseas relationship with him and his family. Nakano had moved out of the home he was in and into an apartment to be closer to the Hamato boys, who were all legally and permanently there to stay with Master Splinter. Over the rest of the school year, he and Master Splinter had developed a close friendship that bordered on co-parenting the Hamato boys, much to everyone's amusement. Also, not only did Nakano move, but he had gotten himself a job at a bank because he was always good with mathematics and the like, which is where Donnie inherited some of his smarts from.

The boys had their first birthday together in March right before the summer and it was the best they had ever experienced. Leonardo will never forget a single detail. They had talked with their family and friends and decided it would be a small thing. No one was expecting anything boisterous and grand because they were just happy that they could remember their birthdays fondly this year. However, April and Casey managed to come up with a crazy scheme of them making their birthday cake at April's house together. After they were finished with that, which was super messy with lots of antics but nonetheless fun, they arrived back at the Hamato manor only to be surprised with colorful streamers and balloons. All their other friends, Nakano, Mikey's Mom, Terry, Frank and his wife, Mr. Murakami, Slash and his gang family, and even both Dr. and Mr. Kurtsman, the twins whom one was an investigator and the other a doctor that helped the Hamato family were all there waiting for them.

Mikey swears up and down that Raph had even teared up when they all smiled and sang happy birthday to them no matter their embarrassment and shock. That's okay though, because Mikey was also sure that Leo and Donnie were crying just as much as Mikey and Raph were too.

Raph won't forget the after-party either. Once they had partied almost the whole night away and everyone had left, the brothers just spent the rest of the night in the pit, enjoying each other's company and the high from their party. Raph would tell you how he laughed when Donnie and Mikey literally framed their change of name papers (which had been a thoughtful gift from Nakano, because he knew how much that meant to them. Splinter had even cried a little because he had not known about the gift) but he understood their sentiment to it.

Donnie would always remember how they all went through the pictures they took on their phones, mainly Mikey's. He'd remember how they all laughed or smiled and declared all their favorites.

A few weeks after their 15th birthday party, Mikey's foster mom, Macy, reported that her chemotherapy was working and that her body showed signs of improvement although her recovery process would be slow. Mikey and Leatherhead were ecstatic, and Mikey shown in his joy, almost annoyingly so, for the last few months of school.

On the last day of their freshmen year, they Hamato brothers were all surprised to get a signed poster-sized card from all their teachers and everyone in their classes wishing them a great summer. After all, the Hamato brothers and their friends were sort of a hot commodity as rumors of what they went through with their car crash, their numerous absences, and kidnappings made for popular gossip and drama. Everyone knew who they were and wanted to know more about them.

Now that the summer has begun, Leo just hopes that since they haven't heard from Shredder that he doesn't have plans to come back. After all, their life has just found a calm normality.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

It's been a few days since our summer break began and things have finally settled down into a normal routine. We finally finished all the changes we wanted to do to our permanent home. The pit hasn't changed much except that for our birthday Slash had given us a pinball machine which we placed there. Can you believe it? An actual pinball machine!

Anyways, Donnie and Sensei converted the study room, which barely had anything in it anyways, into a room for Donnie to make a lab out of or to study in. He's been ecstatic about it ever since and gets mad at us if we mess it up, not that it's stopped Mikey or Raph.

Miwa's room is finally finished with her own bed and dresser set, which was dark-stained wood that basically looks black with a purple and red patterned comforter and pillows. Her walls are painted a lavender purple and she stuck a bunch of pictures of us, Sensei, April and even Casey on her vanity mirror that she has on a tiny vanity table she has in the corner by her dresser. She told me many times how much she loved her new room and that made me happy.

Donnie moved some of his stuff in my room but sometimes it doesn't even feel like we're sharing a room with how much he stays in his lab and even falls asleep there. He loves his lab and can get a lot of stuff done in there. However, we're really compatible to share a room because we hardly fight over anything and he's good about not waking me up whenever he needs anything at night.

I was currently texting back and forth with my girlfriend, Miwa. She was hanging out with April at April's house and they were watching movies and apparently gossiping about Donnie and me; I still don't know if that's a good thing or not. She won't tell me.

Mikey and Donnie were in Donnie's lab where they were working on some project of Donnie's together. Mikey was helping him by drawing the blueprints since he was the best artist in the family. Raph had been in the dojo lifting weights that Casey had gotten for him for his birthday. Sensei helped Casey put into the dojo for Raph, or anyone really, to use. Raph had been ecstatic and uses it religiously. I smiled.

I should check to see how they're doing. I came in to meditate and then text Miwa. That was two hours ago. Coming to a decision, I jumped off my bed and shoved my phone in my back pocket before opening my bedroom door and entering the main room.

"Leo?" I glanced over to see my green-eyed brother, Raph, standing a few paces from the dojo's sliding doors. He had a water bottle in his hand and a towel around the back of his neck. Raph's sun-blonde hair had gotten slightly longer, the thick spiky curls still in the same wild style behind his ears.

"Hey bro," I greeted smoothly with a smile, "I was just checkin' to see what everyone was up to."

"Not much. Just got done liftin' weights. Was actually gonna check on ya guys too," Raph said as he thought aloud. I grinned at him.

"Then let's go see what Mikey and Donnie are up to," I replied as I turned and headed towards the sliding doors that lead to Donnie's lab. Raph was right behind me, practically on my heels. The closer we got to the doors the easier it was to hear Donnie's banter and Mikey's occasional laughter.

"What's so funny?" Raph immediately asked as soon as I slid open the doors. We entered to see Mikey on his knees in his spinning chair, leaning over something on Donnie's desk. Donnie was standing next to the desk and they both turned when we entered.

"Donnie got frustrated when he couldn't draw what he wanted," Mikey told us with a grin as Donnie huffed, "I only said that he needed more practice and he'd be as awesome as me. He got this funny look on his face after that."

Raph laughed as I shook my head. We joined them, and I glanced at Donnie to see how irritated he actually was or not. He caught me staring and smiled slightly, showing me he wasn't really angry or anything like that. I smiled back.

Donnie no longer wore his glasses unless he really needed to when he was building on something or reading. His mousey brown hair was as straight as always, just like mine, but it was longer in the back. It ended to the back of his neck and the front was longer as well, framing both sides of his face and ending at his collarbone.

"Donnie did really good at all the science-y stuff though!" Mikey suddenly burst with a cheerful smile, "No surprise there! I actually understood some of it!"

"Wow, no surprise there? That's actually a miracle!" Raph teased and we all laughed, even Mikey. He knew Raph wasn't being nasty about it or anything. I stole a glance at Mikey and admired his sunny outlook on everything sent his way.

Mikey hadn't changed much. His hair may have been slightly longer, but it was hard to tell because his hair was by far the curliest and hardest to manage out of us all. Like Raph's, his hair styled behind his ears but wasn't spiky like Raph's was. However, he always made whatever outfit or style he had on work for him.

"I at least try to understand D when he talks science-y stuff, right D?" Mikey asked, and Donnie nodded with a grin.

"That's true. Unlike Leo or Raph!"

"Hey!" Raph and I frowned as they chuckled at us for it. I continued, "I would listen more if I actually understood what you meant!"

"Half tha time I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep," Raph muttered under his breath but we all heard him. Donnie rolled his eyes as Mikey smirked at Raph.

"Anyways," I dragged on, rolling my own eyes. I didn't want a fight to break out, "What have you been working on?"

"Well, I finished fixing the module of that robot I wanted to build," Donnie stated proudly as our eyes widened except Mikey's, "Mikey's been helping me with my blueprints to build the actual thing."

"Wait…y-yer gonna build an actual _robot?!_ " Raph damn near blew a gasket. If it could, my eyes would have widened more at him. Mikey threw back his head and bellowed out a laugh. Whether it was because of my reaction or Raph's, I'm not sure.

"Yes, and I was gonna ask Sensei if I could go pick out materials at the junkyard," Donnie explained as he looked away from us to his blueprints. This caught all our attention.

"Why the junkyard? You don't wanna go and buy stuff at a store?" Mikey questioned curiously, cocking his head at him. Donnie shook his head without looking at us.

"No. It would be outrageously expensive, and I can build from scraps at the junkyard for free," Donnie smiled, showing the gap in his teeth as he looked back at us, "Pretty cool, huh? If I do say so myself…I've been doing a lot of reading on robotics."

"Sure is!" Mikey exploded before Raph or I could even comment, startling all of us, "I can't believe you're able to do all this! How freaking cool!"

Donnie's face turned a little red, but he smiled largely at Mikey and I smiled at how happy he looked at the praise. I stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's great, Donnie! I have no doubt you can pull it off. Why don't we go now?"

"Now?!" Raph blurted, his eyes still wide as he looked between all of us.

"Yeah, why not?" I frowned.

"Err…well nothin' guess I shouldn't be surprised," Raph blinked, mumbling, "We gotta tell Sensei though. Are we walkin' there?"

"I do! Or I wanna bring my skateboard so I can practice!" Mikey grinned before he brightened, "Ooo! Raph! Why don't we all bring our skateboards?!"

"First, stop yelling everythin' ya say," Raph placed a hand over Mikey's mouth. He looked over at me, "Not a bad idea."

"Sure!" I smiled, and Donnie nodded eagerly, looking happy that we wanted to go to the junkyard with him in the first place, "I'll go tell Sensei. You guys get your skateboards and stuff ready."

They rushed off as I walked out of the lab and chuckled at them. I went into the dojo and saw Sensei meditating. I hesitated briefly, not wanting to disturb him. I slowly knelt down in front of him and jumped a little when he suddenly addressed me, "Hello Leonardo. Is there something you wish to talk to me about?"

"Uh, yes, Sensei," I said, recovering from my surprise, "Donnie needs materials from the junkyard and we were all planning to go with him on our skateboards. I know its farther than we usually go on foot but can we? Donnie really wants this."

Sensei opened his eyes in slight surprise and studied me before he smiled, "Well, I am worried about how far it is. You will be skateboarding there?"

"Yes, Mikey really wanted to practice and quite honestly, it's something we all like doing," I replied with a hopeful smile. Sensei chuckled.

"If you wear safety equipment and observe the rules of the road then I do not mind. Take your cell phones with you. I am trusting you to be responsible and look after your brothers, Leonardo," Sensei hummed as he rubbed his chin.

"Of course, Sensei! We'll call when we get there and when we're leaving!" I promised as I beamed. He chuckled after me as I bowed and rushed to get my own things ready. In the rush to my room I met my brothers halfway. They had their skateboards and Donnie also had a large duffel bag on his shoulder. I raced past them, "We can go but you need your helmets, elbow and knee pads!"

They groaned but rushed back into our rooms to get the needed materials. I laughed at Donnie as he struggled to put his knee pads on. Donnie pushed past me in response to be the first out of the room. We met back in the main room with Raph and Mikey.

"A moment before you leave, my sons," Sensei called and we all turned to see him near the front door. He stood calm with his arms behind his back.

"What is it, Sensei? We got tha helmets and stuff," Raph told him and Sensei smiled, nodding his head.

"There's one other thing I want you to wear. I finally prepared them for you." Sensei responded as he pulled fabric out from behind his back. We all gasped, and my breath got stuck in my throat. In his hands were four differently colored masks. We had talked almost a month ago about how we earned our masks, but it would take a while to be prepared because Sensei wanted to make them himself. We had all been excited to get them.

"Sensei…." Donnie trailed off in wonder, "Not to sound ungrateful, but why do we need to wear those when we go out right now?"

"To keep your identities a secret. You never know when Shredder or his henchmen will have returned from Japan. I want to make it less easy for anyone with evil intent to recognize you four," Sensei answered him with an emotion flashing through his eyes. He stepped forward towards me first and my eyes widened.

"For Leonardo, the blue mask," Sensei smiled as he handed it over. I beamed and felt happiness bloom in my chest as I tied it around my eyes proudly. The strands were long and fell over my shoulder, "This symbolizes loyalty and bravery among other traits that belong to one who possesses leadership qualities."

Sensei turned to Raph and handed him the red mask, his eyes widened in wonder as he tied it around his eyes, "For Raphael, the red mask. This symbolizes passion, temperament, and fierceness, everything needed to support the leader."

Raph and I exchanged looks of surprise. The red mask really stood out against his sun blonde hair and made his emerald green eyes stand out too. His mask even matched him in that the long ends were frayed. I smiled a little just as Donnie received the purple mask. He grinned and tied it around his eyes.

"For Donatello, the purple mask. This symbolizes mystery and intelligence which is a perfect fit to describe you, my son," Sensei explained as Donnie smiled at him. Mikey was bouncing on his toes excitedly when Sensei turned to him and we all laughed as he handed the final orange mask over to him. Mikey tied it around his eyes and I blinked when I noticed that, unlike us, his had short ties but it actually matched him. Did Sensei do all that on purpose?

"For Michelangelo, the orange mask. This symbolizes excitement, creativity, flexibility, and optimism. Honestly, there is no need for me to explain why this suits you," Sensei told us as we all burst out laughing again. Mikey jumped up and hugged Sensei as we all joined in the hug.

"Thanks Dad," I said to him, hoping he understood how happy he just made us. Sensei smiled warmly at us.

"You are welcome, my sons. Now go…but remember to contact me when you arrive and when you leave the junkyard. Be safe."

"We will!" Raph grinned as we all grabbed our things and rushed out the front door excitedly.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey! No fair, Raph!" Donnie yelled as Raph grabbed Donnie's arm and used it to push past him to be first.

"Raph! Don't push or pull on Donnie!" I scolded loudly as I pushed my foot to make myself go faster. I was now riding by Donnie's side.

Raph glanced over his shoulder and grinned like a shark, ignoring both of us. I frowned and pushed myself to go even faster. We had already past four streets and soon we would be close to town.

"Woo! This is totally awesome guys!" Mikey shouted and we all looked towards the right to see him speeding past lampposts and maneuvering out of the way of a lady walking her dog.

"Yer gonna end up killin' somebody goin' that fast!" Raph yelled back angrily. Mikey rolled his eyes and soon joined us as we went down a hill and took a quick right turn.

"Nah, I'm not the one that keeps taking his eyes off the road, Raphie," Mikey teased as Raph scowled darkly at him but made a show of staring at the road. Donnie and I laughed as we caught up with them again. We zoomed down a small hill and they laughed when I almost flew off my board trying to keep from swerving off into the road. The tail ends of my mask slapped me in the face.

"Bahahaha!" Mikey laughed, tears in his eyes. Raph and Donnie were bent over, hugging themselves. I blushed heavily and frowned at them as we came to a complete stop just close to civilian crosswalk.

"Oh, shut up!" I growled as I grabbed Mikey and lightly grinded both of my fists on both sides of his head as he whined. I eventually let him go and shot a dark look at Donnie and Raph, who grinned, "Let's cross the road. We're almost there now."

"Did you see that one guy earlier? He looked so shocked when Raph went flying past him!" Donnie chatted with an amused look on his face, "I imagine we look pretty ridiculous in all this gear and with these masks on."

"I think we look cool!" Mikey commented as Raph nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but who in the world wears ninja masks so casually?" Donnie cocked an eyebrow at us and then sighed when we just stared at him, "Never mind."

"I wonder why Miwa and April don't wear masks? Well April hasn't been doing this as long, but Miwa has," Mikey said as he put a finger on his mouth I thought.

"Miwa does have a mask. It's just one that covers her mouth and not her eyes," I explained as they looked at me in surprise, "She showed me once."

"Huh, that sounds pretty cool too," Raph commented with a grin, "Well, I like my mask."

"Yeah!" Mikey nodded excitedly in agreement.

"Guys, we can walk over now," Donnie turned his head to address us. We all grabbed our skateboards and walked across the road as I nervously eyed the stopped cars at the stoplight. Tons of people were either staring at us or giving us weird looks.

I ignored them and breathed a sigh of relief when we were out of sight from all those cars. I don't really know why I was so worked up but ever since our car accident a few months ago, I can't help but be wary of idiots behind the wheel.

"Ya okay, Fearless?" Raph questioned quietly and I felt startled by how close he was to be suddenly. Mikey and Donnie didn't hear him as they were chatting animatedly about something.

"Don't call me that," I frowned at the hated nickname, and he just shrugged with a smirk, "I'm okay. I was just thinking about idiots behind the wheel."

He looked confused for a moment before his eyes lit up in understanding. He scowled as he looked over our shoulders for a moment, "We don't have ta worry about that as long as we're careful."

"I know," I smiled slightly, and he nodded.

"Dudes!" Mikey suddenly cried, getting Raph and I to look over at him. He was beaming as he looked ahead, "There it is!"

A few buildings down were the fence and entrance to the junkyard. You could see piles of junk all the way from where we were. At the top of the fences were barbed wire. At first glance, there didn't appear to be anyone around, not even any cars. What was I expecting though? No one really comes to the junkyard unless it's the homeless people.

"Last one there is a rotten pizza!" Mikey laughed as he took off before we even knew it. I laughed because I couldn't help it as Donnie and Raph yelled after him angrily, taking off. I readied my skateboard and immediately pushed myself forward as hard as I could. The speed of it took me all the way past a shocked Donnie.

I swerved and kicked off a streetlamp, sending my flying past Raph who shouted at me in surprise as I laughed again, feeling the wind slap around my mask ties. We went down the tiny slop to get to the entrance and gained speed as a result. I grinned when Mikey jumped over a fire hydrant skillfully while holding his skateboard while I just swerved around it.

"Showoff!" Donnie shouted at Mikey, who grinned crazily as he slowed down and then used his hands to do a flip and grab his skateboard in his hands. I caught up to him and skidded to a stop before grabbing my board too. Donnie and Raph were practically right on my heels before also stopping and grabbing their boards.

"Ya do realize ya cheated and yer win don't count?" Raph scowled at Mikey, who blew a raspberry at him. I ignored their bickering behind me as I looked at the open entrance to the junkyard. Donnie walked to my side and grinned widely when he looked at it. I chuckled. He looked so happy to see the piles of junk!

"Let's go!" Donnie burst before taking off running, shocking me.

"Hey, wait Donnie!" I gasped as I rushed after him. I immediately heard Mikey and Raph stop bickering to run after us. I caught up with Donnie as he slowed down to a jog, his head going side to side as he looked at everything excitedly. I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Where should we start, D?"

"I'm not sure! There's so much I could get from here!" Donnie fretted as he looked at his duffel bag, "I should have brought another bag."

Raph rolled his eyes, "We can come again sometime so just get what ya really need."

"Yeah! We can help you carry stuff," Mikey exclaimed as he also looked around with interest. Donnie looked surprised at Raph before he smiled.

"Okay. Thanks!"

"No problem. So, what exactly are we lookin' for?" Raph asked as he looked around. Donnie hummed loudly in thought as he stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. He does this whenever he's concentrating on something or thinking.

"Why don't we just start pile by pile?" I suggested as Donnie brightened and nodded his head. We immediately followed him to his first pile of interest. Before we started, I called Sensei to let him know we had arrived safely then got to work helping Donnie. At first, we were diligently helping him try to find items he needed. Then after the first 20 minutes passed, we were getting bored with trying to figure out how to help, especially since what he wanted was very specific somehow.

Donnie's glee didn't lessen, however, and he just went about collecting items. I watched after him as Raph groaned and sat crisscross on a pile of rubbish. Mikey was picking through items with as much curiosity as a cat following a new scent.

"Donnie...it's already been half an hour!" Raph complained as he crossed his arms and glanced over at our genius brother, "And I don't even know what yer talkin' about when ya get that junk!"

"It's not junk! This just happens to be a worn-out circuit board that I could potentially fix up!" Donnie explained impatiently, "I won't take too much longer so cool your jets."

"I can't believe you just said that," I shook my head in disbelief as he glanced at me in confusion, "You're spending too much time with Mikey. 'Cool your jets, Donnie?'"

"Hey!" Mikey grinned, not looking insulted in the least, "Don't mock my language, bro! Donnie sounded cool just then!"

Both Donnie and Raph rolled their eyes as I huffed a laugh. After a few more minutes of searching for a particular item Donnie tried to describe to me, I gave up and sat down on the ground just below the pile Raph was sitting on.

"Hey, uh, Donnie…is this useful?" Mikey questioned, sounding really confused as he held up something, whatever it was, with many wires sticking out of it. Donnie glanced his way a little before his eyes widened.

"I'm…not sure what that is. I'd put it down, Mikey," Donnie advised, and Mikey glanced at the item in his hands with curiosity but shrugged one shoulder and tossed it. I grabbed my skateboard and began looking it over rubbing certain parts of it to try and clean it. Donnie began whistling a tune that made Raph groaned unnecessarily loud. I rolled my eyes.

"Raph, if it bothers you then you can always just close your eyes and ignore it," Donnie told him in a flat tone before continuing to whistle.

"Fine. Whatever," Raph sighed and I glanced up over my shoulder to see him get comfortable, his arms pillowing behind his head as he closed his eyes. I turned back and finished cleaning up my skateboard.

"Wow! Some of these wires can actually be salvageable!" Donnie cried in delight and I frowned as I looked up at him.

"They won't be dangerous to use?" I asked in concern. He looked at me and shook his head with a smile. I felt uncertain but decided to trust him. He knew what he was talking about after all, "Okay."

Then it hit me all of sudden that Mikey hadn't said anything the past couple of minutes which was very unusual. I felt a pang of panic when I glanced at where Mikey had been only to not see him there. I jumped up so fast that stuff I had been sitting against hit the ground and startled Raph.

"Mikey?!" I called out loudly, my heart banging in my chest. Donnie looked surprised as if he just noticed. Before we had any time to freak out, he poked his head around the top of the pile I had last seen him on, looking confused.

"Yeah?"

I wilted heavily in relief as Donnie's face smoothed out and he went back to searching. Mikey blinked at me when I looked back at him, "Sorry. I hadn't heard you talk and then you weren't where I last saw you."

"Oh, sorry," Mikey said with a sheepish smile, "I got distracted!"

"Geez, Leo, you wanna freak out a little less?" Raph grumbled angrily and I shot him a dirty look before sighing. I knew he was right after all. How often have I been freaking out lately? Mikey grinned reassuringly at me before he disappeared behind the pile again.

"Woah!" Donnie shouted, earning my attention. I shook my head in exasperation when I noticed he was awestruck by yet another item I didn't recognize. He stuffed it in his bag with about as much excitement as a child on Christmas morning. I chuckled to myself as I settled down.

"Almost done yet, Brainiac?" Raph asked loudly as Donnie moved further away to another pile. Donnie ignored him and Raph sighed, addressing me, "He's never gonna be done, is he?"

"Nope," I chuckled slightly before glancing up at Raph, "We'll leave soon. Even if we have to drag him out." Raph grinned at the thought.

"Might as well relax then," He replied as he laid back down in the position he was in before.

"Not a bad idea," I shrugged before leaning against the pile again, relaxing my shoulders. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to meditate a little to calm myself from earlier.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

Man, the junkyard has so many items that are just ripe for the taking! Like, I found a cute little snow globe with an igloo, snow, and a penguin inside it! Who would throw that out?! I mean, it is a little stained, but so what?! I grinned as I grabbed my skateboard and moved to the pile beside the one I was working on.

I hadn't been shifting through stuff long when I heard a weird high-pitched whirring noise. It almost sounded like a machine. Well, that's not weird, right? This is a junkyard! I squinted my eyes in that direction and noticed a weird purplish light. Huh?

Squatting down, I moved a little closer just to take a quick peek. That way, I can figure out what it is. If it's anything weird, I can go tell my bros. I look around the corner of the next pile of rubbish only to freeze.

There were numerous men in black suits. They were all dark haired. What gained my attention where the cages of animals they were placing in the back of a van. I couldn't help but feel evil vibes off these men. Then my eyes widened when I noticed that the noise I heard earlier was the cry of an animal being hit with this steel looking rod that emitted a purple light. When he struck the animal, which was a small dog, it electrocuted the poor thing a little, so it could be put in the cage. I felt angry.

"With proper care, we could sell these for a lot, right Kraang?" One of the oddly serious looking men said to another man who looked similar somehow. I blinked. Kraang? What an odd name. I glared when I heard them talking about selling the animals. So, they aren't like animal catchers exactly. They're illegally capturing and selling animals? As in…. animal trafficking?

This is big…this is _bad_! I better get my bros! I back away a little but in a clumsy moment my elbow hit something in the pile I was hiding behind and something comes crashing down. My eyes widened when the men turned, and their eyes locked on me.

"The child has seen us!" Another of the men said in a weird voice. I panicked and immediately started running. Luckily for me, I wasn't far from my brothers and they heard the crashing of stuff from the pile I hid behind.

"Mikey?" Leo called out uncertainly. I pushed myself from around the pile and rushed at my brother. I immediately crushed him into a hug, feeling my heart thudding loudly in my chest. Raph was watching us in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Leo! We need to go! There are a strange group of guys that look alike and talk funny and they are taking animals to sell them!" I explained to them in fast tone, still panicking. Leo and Raph's eyes widened but before they could finish reacting we heard commotion behind us.

"What tha hell?" Raph gasped when they saw what I saw. The group of oddly similar men were rushing our way with those electric rods in their hands, "Oh _hell_ no!"

"We need to leave!" Leo gasped as well, his eyes widening largely when he looked away, "Where's Don?!"

"We'll find 'im!" Raph said with urgency as he jumped down beside us. We immediately started running away and I panicked again when I heard that group of men shouting after us. They were chasing us! "Are ya serious?! They're gonna chase after us?!"

"We don't have any weapons to defend ourselves," Leo fretted in worry as he looked behind us. We all skidded to a stop when Donnie came walking around the corner of a pile not far from where we'd been. We nearly ran into him and he gasped in surprise.

"Geez, guys, where's the fire?" Donnie frowned before gasping loudly when Raph grabbed his arm and started pulling at him.

"We're bein' chased by some weird group Mikey discovered here. We're leavin'!" He declared and poor Donnie just looked confused but let Raphie drag him off. Leo gently pushed at me to go after them, so he could be in the back. I immediately took off in a run.

"Wait, what weird group?" Donnie asked as he finally came out of his confusion, "Wait, they're _chasing_ us?!"

"Yeah! I saw them electrocute an animal before putting it in a cage in their van with other animals! They talked about how they were gonna sell them!" I explained quickly as Donnie's eyes widened, "They noticed me and started coming after us with those same electric rods!"

"What the heck?!" Donnie shouted as he ran a little more quickly now. We didn't stop but I was starting to feel a burn in my chest from running so long. We finally reached the entrance and took a moment to catch our breath.

"W-What are we gonna do?" Raph gasped for breath like the rest of us, "Call Sensei for a ride?"

"That'll take too long!" I panicked thinking of what those guys could do to us if they wanted to in that amount of time. Leo must have been thinking the same because he froze.

"Uh…we need to get away from here for sure," He told us as we looked at him desperately, "We know they were doing some illegal so they might want-"

Leo didn't get to finish his sentence before we heard the weird voices of the group of men get closer. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my blood turn to ice in my veins in fear. We had no weapons with us, so we'd have to find something to use to defend ourselves.

"This way!" Leo panicked guiding us up the sidewalk as fast as we could go. We stopped in surprise when Leo rushed up to a fire escape on the side of the building in front of us. Raph, Donnie, and I exchanged a look before we looked behind us where the group of men were just about to be in our eyesight. I gasped and immediately rushed after Leo, who just began climbing up the fire escape. Soon all of us were climbing it and continued to follow Leo to the top of it. He flipped over the top onto the rooftop and we followed his lead then too.

We all laid or sat there on the rooftop panting for breath. It took several moments for the burning in my chest to lessen. I blinked when I noticed Leo crawl towards the edge of the rooftop and peer over it.

"We're okay now…they can't see us up here as long as we stay out of sight," He reassured us and we all heaved a relieved sigh.

"Who were those creeps?" Raph questioned with a glare, "If only I had my sai…"

"We are _not_ attacking people we know nothing about," Leo scolded giving Raph a look that he scowled at. He turned to look at me, "Did you hear them say who they were, Mikey?"

I thought back on it as they stared at me, "Well, one of those creepy dudes did call one of them 'Kraang' but I don't know which one. They talked weird…they even looked alike!"

"Yeah, that was odd," Donnie commented with a sigh, "I didn't see as much as you did though, Mikey. You say they had a van and it was filled with cages that had animals in it?"

"Mhmm…" I nodded, shivering when I thought about what those poor animals might go through, "And I got the same evil vibes as I did meeting Shredder."

Leo and Raph's eyes darkened and I regretted bringing that up. Donnie sighed again and placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, "Well, it's a good thing you ran when you did, bro. We may want to avoid this place next time. That's too bad."

"We should call the cops too," Leo frowned as he looked towards the junkyard, "Maybe they can do some investigating about that group."

"Sure, whatever ya say. Can we just go home now?" Raph frowned, crossing his arms. I noticed how tense his shoulders were and frowned myself, "We all didn't get our skateboards."

My eyes widened when I realized that I forgotten to hold onto it in my rush outta there, "Aww man! Can't we go back another time for it?!"

"Not with the chance that those guys might be there," Leo shook his head firmly at me and I slumped, looking down. Those skateboards were our birthday gifts from Nakano-Otosan. I felt my eyes trying to water.

"Aww, it's okay Mikey! Sensei can get us new ones. It's not worth the risk, okay?" Donnie comforted, placing a hand on my head. I perked up a little at that and nodded my head. Donnie grinned and messed up my hair. I laughed slightly.

"Let's call Sensei for a ride and then call the police. We don't have to tell them it's us," Leo instructed as he gave Raph a look at that last sentence. None of us wanted to keep being involved with the police after the business with Shredder. Raph's shoulders relaxed.

"Great!" I boomed happily, feeling much better and safer already. Raph gave me an odd look before he chuckled. I grinned before thinking back on what just happened. I felt very angry about what those animals were going through. I wish there was some way to save them…but I wouldn't be able to do anything without getting myself or my brothers in trouble. If only I could.

My biggest fear was that creepy group…I sensed that evil vibe like when I met Shredder. I felt like that group was a group we should avoid. I don't know…it felt like they did _worse_ things than just kidnap and sell animals…

I shook my head and Donnie rose an eyebrow at me. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. He laughed and called me weird. Good. I don't want to worry my brothers about my feelings.

My instincts are probably wrong anyways.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _ **Third Point of View:**_

"You were _what?!_ " Master Splinter shrieked as he slammed on the breaks and jerked the car to a stop. All four boys gasped in the shock of it and Raph slammed against the back of the passenger seat even though he was wearing his seat belt. Mikey and Donnie stared at him, stunned, from their spots in the back seats.

"W-We were chased by a strange group of men with electric rods?" Leo explained again in a very nervous tone, smiling to appease his father. Splinter's eyes narrowed ahead, a deep frown marring his face.

"Why is it that whenever there is trouble in the city of New York, you four are _always_ involved?" He asked aloud, clearly not addressing them particularly. Mikey laughed nervously as Raph snorted and Donnie sighed.

"I've been askin' myself that all tha time, Sensei," Raph retorted with a tad bit of sarcasm. Leo turned his head and gave Raph a look before turning back to look at Splinter. He had begun driving slowly again now that he had calmed down some.

"Please explain to me again what happened," He asked through his teeth, his fingers gripping the wheel. He had half a mind to turn the car around and find the group that dared to chase after his sons with harmful intent. Leo's eyes widened slightly as he and Donnie gulped.

"Well Sensei, one of 'em called the other a Kraang, whatever that means," Mikey begun, not reading the atmosphere as he continued, "They were hurting this poor little dog and putting it in a cage. They had a van full of stray animals and said they could be sold! They saw me looking and chased after us!"

"I see," Splinter sighed, looking calmer again, "I am glad none of you were harmed by this group. I also believe you made the right call contacting the police. However, why didn't any of you want to be there when the police arrived?"

"We…just didn't want ta have to keep talkin' ta them," Raph frowned, crossing his arms with a troubled look on his face. Splinter's eyes widened before they softened in understanding. Raphael didn't like the police that much and had conflicting feelings about them, after all.

"Was that wrong of us, Sensei?" Donnie questioned in a fretful tone, suddenly aware that maybe they should have met with the police personally to give more information.

"No, you did nothing wrong, my sons," Splinter smiled reassuringly, and the tension left the four boys' shoulders.

"I hope the police are able to figure out something about that group," Mikey started with worry in his eyes as he clenched his hands together, "They really gave me the creeps. They also made me angry with how they were treating those animals!"

"Don't worry, Mikey. I'm sure they'll be caught eventually!" Leo spoke confidently, looking back at his proclaimed youngest brother soothingly. Mikey beamed, and his eyes sparkled at Leo's optimistic confidence. Raph rolled his eyes and looked away out the window while Donnie chuckled softly, and Splinter smiled.

"Now you see why having those masks on were so beneficial," Splinter explained as they all looked at him in surprise, "I never would have imagined they'd be useful so soon. You may get weird looks on the streets, but I must insist you keep wearing them whenever you go out."

"Even if we're just going to Mikey's mom's or Aprils?" Leo asked hesitantly and Splinter nodded, smiling a little when his sons looked so shocked, "Well…if you say so, Sensei."

"Speaking of April, she and Miwa are supposed to be coming over soon," Splinter announced as Leo and Donnie's heads whipped around. Mikey laughed and Raph smirked.

"Nice! Maybe we can have movie marathon!" Mikey beamed, thrusting his hands in the air excitedly but narrowly avoided hitting Donnie in the face with one of his arms. Donnie glared at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe...that doesn't sound too bad," Leo chuckled as he glanced out the window in thought.

It'd be nice to just hang out at the house and try to forget how they were almost attacked by a strange group of men. Who were they anyway? What did 'Kraang' mean? And why were they trafficking animals?

Leo tried to forget the bad feeling deep in his gut and just focus on the here and now as his brothers and Splinter laughed at Donnie's lame attempt at a joke Mikey had started. Leo smiled.

How silly of him to be worried!

* * *

 **Well guys, I figured it wouldn't be a Ninja Turtle fic (even though they are humans in this AU) if they didn't have more than just the Shredder after them! Are Mikey and Leo's strange vibes unfounded? Or is there more to the Kraang than just stealing and selling animals?**

 **Guess we'll find out soon enough! NOTE: This does not mean that Shredder won't appear again, because well all know he will at a most unexpected time!**

 **Looking forward to reading your reviews and STAY AWESOME! (And warm, safe, etc)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am contining with another chapter ! I hope you like it! I gotta get back in the swing of things but I have to move within the next month and I have no internet if I'm not at my family's house.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years! Happy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Raphael's Point of View:**_

" _You were almost attacked today?!"_ Slash yelled fiercely. I winced and pushed my cell phone away from my ear for a moment with a flat expression, _"What the hell, man? Who did you say they were again?"_

Raph grinned slightly at his best friend's malicious tone. He couldn't help himself. It was always nice ta know that his friend was there for him and felt tha same way he did. He felt like Slash understood him in some ways even his brothers didn't, "Mikey says one of 'em called tha other 'Kraang'."

" _Well that's not weird at all. Anyways, I'll investigate it for ya if you promise me you won't go investigatin' it by yourself,"_ Slash said, and I could feel the slight grin in his voice. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"I already heard that talk from Leo not five minutes ago, dude," I replied in a deadpan voice as he laughed heartily. I fought off a smile, "But thanks for lookin' into it for me."

" _Oh, no problem. It actually bothers me more because I have a bad feeling ever since ya described what happened,"_ Slash hummed with a low growl that almost seemed natural in his voice. I blinked. Mikey and Leo both had mentioned tha same thing when we came home over two hours ago.

"I wonder why?" I asked, confused.

" _I don't know how to explain it. It feels like that group is dangerous,"_ Slash sighed heavily and before I could reply I heard some voices in tha background. I startled when Slash started yellin', _"Hey! Oliver! Cut tha_ shit _!"_

I began laughin' when I heard them laughin' even though I didn't know what was goin' on. Slash began cursin' more at them and I shook my head when I heard them tauntin' him.

" _I better let ya go, Raph. I'll call ya when I find out somethin',"_ Slash grunted, _"Hey, Oliver, get offa me!"_

I laughed loudly as I bid him goodbye and then hung up. It's been awhile since I heard Slash in what seemed like an almost normal settin'. He'd been stressed for a while tryin' ta protect his newfound family as well as get the rest of tha Purple Dragons in line. It wasn't an easy thing ta do because they weren't all loyal ta him.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and I glanced at it in surprise, "C'mon in."

The door flung open and immediately after that someone jumped leaped across the room, landin' on my bed so fast that tha bedsprings made me bounce. A pearl of laughter erupted from tha room and I scowled darkly when I noticed Miwa there, laughin' her head off at my reaction.

"What tha hell are ya doin'?" I growled swipin' at her shoulder. She skillfully dodged and laid upside down on my mattress, "When did ya get home?"

"Around 15 minutes ago. Mikey and Leo are getting everything prepared for a movie night you know," Miwa grinned up at me and I nodded, still scowlin', "You were the only one not in there, so I wanted to come bother you for a bit."

"Gee, thanks," I rolled my eyes and she just smirked, "I was on tha phone with Slash. You try bein' on tha phone with yer friend around those guys."

Miwa laughed loudly, "That's true!"

"So, is April here too?" I asked curiously, and Miwa nodded at me, flippin' backwards off my bed ta stand on tha floor, "What did ya guys do over at her house?"

I blinked in surprise when she blushed a little, lookin' embarrassed. I was much more intrigued now. I smirked as she glared at me, "None of your business! We just listened to music and stuff."

"And talked about my brothers, perhaps?" I grinned evilly when she looked ready ta start sweatin'. I laughed, "No worries. Who doesn't like gossipin' about Leo and Donnie?"

"The real question is why does everyone like to do it?"

We both glanced up at tha door to see Leo standin' there with his arms crossed, lookin' slightly put off, "I was wondering what was goin' on in here."

"Oh, I was just bothering Raph," Miwa smiled slightly as she put a hand on her hip. She changed tha subject, "So did you and Mikey decide on any movies?"

"Yeah, we're gonna just settle for watching the first couple movies of the Fast and Furious series," Leo grinned when I perked up some. Mikey and I _loved_ that series after all, "Donnie doesn't really care for them, but April was interested."

"He'll put up with anything for April," Miwa laughed as we joined her. When tha laughter died down we all shared a slightly awkward silence.

"So, this gossiping about Donnie and I-"

" _Leo!_ I need help! Where is the first Fast and Furious?!" Mikey called louder than necessary, soundin' almost panicked. I chuckled at that and tha look of relief on Miwa's face and tha look of annoyance on Leo's.

"It's where we keep _all_ the movies!" Leo shouted back, stompin' his way out of my bedroom. Miwa sighed in relief.

"Saved by Mikey," I grinned at her as I stood and stretched.

"Remind me to hug him or something," She said in returned, smiling as I chuckled. After a moment her expression morphed into a serious one. I blinked at tha change, "Hey, Raph?"

"Yeah?" I asked curiously, tiltin' my head as I analyzed her. She seemed almost worried or wary about somethin'. I frowned.

"Leo told me about the group you guys ran into today," She started, and I groaned. I knew that there was no way _not_ ta tell her though, "Can you promise me something?"

"Depends," I huffed, lookin' away from her stare.

"Can you just make sure Leo doesn't try anything solo?" She asked quietly, soundin' hesitant as she asked this. I stared at her, my eyes widenin'. She blushed, "I'm worried because…you know how he is! I just think that if you guys somehow see this group again…that he'll try to solve the problem himself."

"He _would_ do that," I rolled my eyes, rubbin' my hair, "I promise he won't do anythin' solo. We don't want him ta do that either. Even if I have ta knock him out and carry him home on my shoulder, I'll make sure he stays on track."

Miwa looked a bit startled at that last before she brightened and laughed. I smiled as I slapped her back, "Now let's get out there for movie night!"

We both practically raced each other out ta tha main room and I laughed when I skidded into tha room first. She scowled darkly at me and I just kept laughin'. Someone joined in on tha laughter and I looked over ta see Leo and Mikey sittin' on tha couch together. Leo was just smilin' like tha weirdo he was.

"Where's Don and April?" I asked, ignorin' their stares as I looked around.

"Finishing making the popcorn," Leo replied easily, and I blinked in surprise. Miwa and I looked at each other before joinin' tha two on tha couch. I sat by Mikey so that Miwa could sit by Leo's other side, "So how was Slash when you called?"

I glanced at Leo before starin' at tha floor. Leo still didn't really trust Slash and didn't like his way of livin'. We'd usually have arguments whenever he's brought up. Leo doesn't like tha idea of me hangin' out with Slash if they're doin' 'bad things'. He's way too overbearin'!

"He was upset for a moment but promised ta look into that group for us," I told him honestly, shruggin' one shoulder.

"He won't get into trouble doing that will he?" Mikey asked uncertainly, and I looked over at him with a smirk.

"He's not gonna go after them if that's what ya are worried about. He just wants ta investigate them," I reassured in amusement, watchin' his shoulders slump in relief. Unlike tha distrust from my others two brothers, Mikey didn't have any problems with Slash.

"Well I hope not," Leo said in a tone that annoyed me a little, "Something wasn't right about them."

"Yup!" Mikey agreed, noddin' his head more than needed. I rose an eyebrow at them but stayed silent.

Miwa opened her mouth to say somethin' but was interrupted by Donnie and April finally joinin' us. They had three large bowls of popcorn in their arms. They passed one ta Leo and me as Donnie grinned, "We all have to share with someone."

"And I hafta share with Mikey?" I scowled.

"Hey!" Mikey protested, eyein' tha bowl in my hands. I gave him a look and he frowned at me.

"Sure. The rest of us have someone to share with," Donnie replied, his cheeks turnin' a bit pink as he looked at April. I groaned and decided it wasn't worth fightin' it. Mikey grinned devilishly at me and I glared at him.

When everyone was finally settled in their seats Leo, who somehow always has tha remote, pressed play from tha root menu of tha movie. For tha first few minutes, I had ta fight Mikey ta not take so much popcorn each time and after a few slaps ta his hands he finally got it.

Eventually we got so into tha movie that we almost forgot tha popcorn. Mikey and I both got overly excited at tha car chase and race scenes which made Donnie and Leo laugh at us. I swear at one point I thought Miwa took a picture of us.

I startled when Miwa began throwin' popcorn at Leo for a comment he must have made. Some of tha popcorn landed in my hair, which April found hilarious beyond belief apparently. Donnie and Mikey were dyin' laughin' just because of April's reaction and soon we were all just laughin' for no reason. It was tha most unexplained ridiculous round of laugher I've ever seen.

Tha rest of tha movie went by quickly as were all livelier and just bein' stupid with each other. Once it was over Mikey gave tha loudest cheer and I slapped him in tha head for causin' me a headache.

"I take it the movie is over?"

We all turned ta see Master Splinter standin' there watchin' us all fondly. I blushed at bein' caught hittin' Mikey, but he didn't say anythin' about it. He turned ta April, "Your father is on his way, April."

"Cool! Thanks Sensei," April beamed before turnin' ta Miwa, "You still wanted to stay the week with me, right Miwa?"

"Sure," Miwa replied, blushin' a little as Sensei glanced at her, "That's still okay, right? I'll come over of course!"

"Yeah, we'll be hanging out here a lot during the day! It's just nice to not be alone at night if dad has late nights at work," April said bluntly, without even thinkin' about it. My brothers and I shared a look before Donnie frowned, starin' at April intently. April may not always show it, but she does seem ta get lonely a lot. Tha only female friend she has is Miwa, so it makes sense that in her loneliest moments she clings ta her.

"That is just fine, April," Sensei reassured her and Miwa, who beamed soon after. Despite how hard she acts on tha outside, she seems ta really like bein' depended on by April. In that way, we are a lot alike. I'd never tell anyone that though.

"I'll help you pack!" April grinned mischievously as she raced off towards Miwa's room. Miwa's eyes grew big.

"Uh, _no_!" She shouted, runnin' after her, "You always try to make me dress pretty!"

We all shared a quick laugh as they disappeared into her room and shuttin' her door. I wonder if April would manage ta get Miwa ta actually dress in somethin' other than black or red?

"I will retire to my room for the rest of the night. Come get me if you need anything at all," Sensei addressed us warmly before walkin' off towards his own bedroom.

My brothers and I turned ta look at each other silently. Mikey barely lasted a second before he spoke, "Now what?"

"I don't know. Donnie, has April been okay?" Leo asked our genius brother, who blinked at him in surprise.

"Yeah. Or well…she was telling me how much happier she is to be able to talk to Miwa about things," Donnie shrugged, lookin' a tad troubled, "She told me nothing was seriously wrong, but she did freak out when I told her about what almost happened to us earlier today."

"Well she has nothin' ta worry about," I mused as I crossed my arms, scowlin'.

"Yeah, you're right," Donnie smiled a little and I nodded.

"Hey, why don't we watch the second Fast and Furious now?!" Mikey interjected excitedly. Donnie laughed.

"No way! _You_ guys can watch it. I'm gonna go work in my lab now," Donnie grinned as he fled. Mikey rolled his eyes at Donnie's dramatic exit.

"The movies are _good_! How can you not like them?" Mikey pouted, and I grinned, puttin' my hand on his head.

"I'll watch it with ya," I promised and chuckled when his baby blue eyes lit up happily. Leo smiled at us.

"I'll pass. I want to work on that new kata Sensei showed us yesterday morning," He explained while Mikey shrugged, grabbin' onto my arm.

"Then it's just us, bro!" He grinned, and I nodded as we jumped back into our places on tha couch. Leo shook his head fondly before walkin 'away.

* * *

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

It'd been a couple of hours since April and Miwa were picked up by April's dad, Mr. O'Neil. April was beaming with happiness when her dad walked through the door and although I smiled, I felt confused as well as a bit hurt that she wouldn't really tell me what was going on with her. It probably wasn't anything major, but I know that her sudden changes in mood had something to do with her dad. I tried not to worry but that was practically impossible.

I grunted as I worked on the circuit board I'd found at the junkyard before slowing to a stop as I frowned heavily. The events at the junkyard also weighed heavily on my mind. Who were those creeps that chased us? Mikey said they called each other 'Kraang', but what does that mean exactly? Sensei was right, why were _we_ the ones that always found trouble?

The doors to my lab slid open and I didn't have to look up to know who was there, "Donnie?"

"What is it, Mikey?" I replied smoothly, resuming work on the circuit board. A minute of silence past and I put my work back down to look up at him. His eyebrows were drawn together, and his baby blue eyes were pinned to the floor in front of him. He appeared very flustered. My tone changed dramatically, "Mikey! What is it?"

Mikey glanced up at me once before staring at the ground again. He slid the doors closed behind him, but I was firing off concerned questions in my mind. Finally, Mikey answered me, "I looked them up."

Confused, I rose an eyebrow feeling more panicked at his unusual behavior as the seconds ticked by, "What? _Who?_ "

"The Kraang," He answered immediately, looking up to meet my eyes for the first time since entering my lab. He seemed to be very disturbed. My eyes widened but my heart calmed that nothing was immediately wrong with him.

"What do you mean? What popped up exactly?" I interrogated, and he seemed relieved somehow as he came closer with his phone in hand. I hadn't noticed that before.

"Well, everything that pops up talks about how the Kraang is the name of an illegal organization that steals animals and sometimes sells them," Mikey explained but I could tell there was something much more disturbing he was about to say.

The door to the labs slid open so quickly that it thudded hard against the walls with a loud smack that almost had Mikey and I falling into the floor with fear. We relaxed at the sight of Leo and Raph. Raph had been the one to brutally rip open my poor lab doors.

"What's the big idea-" I didn't get to finish my complaint as they all but teleported across the room.

"Ya found out somethin' about those lowlifes?!" Raph barked as he locked his intense gaze on us both.

"I was worried when I saw you pass by the dojo looking like someone got murdered," Leo spoke softly which didn't mask the panicked look in his eyes as he stared at Mikey.

"I…was just really curious and couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the junkyard so I looked them up," Mikey explained, looking at them before looking back at the ground with a haunted look, "But now I wish I never did."

The look on his face nearly sent the rest of us into hysterics as I squeaked, "What did you see that's so bad?!"

Mikey sighed heavily before looking at us all, "I read some things about how the Kraang organization doesn't just steal animals to sell them. They experiment on them though no one knows why."

I reeled back in shock as Raph and Leo's eyes widened. No wonder Mikey looked so depressed. Mikey and Raph loved animals but _no one_ could hold a candle to how much Mikey loved animals, especially cats. Raph pretended to not care about animals as much as he actually did.

Mikey sensed where our thoughts were going, and his frown deepened, "That's not all."

"What else popped up when ya searched their name?" Raph asked in an eerily calm tone.

The haunted look came back in Mikey's eyes tenfold as he looked at us, "Apparently…they abduct and experiment on people too."

It was deathly silent for a moment. My heart skipped a beat in horror as Raph's mouth fell open and Leo paled drastically as he breathed out, " _W…hat_?"

Mikey nodded as he gulped, "Authorities having been tracking down members of this organization but haven't located any of the missing persons that have been linked to their organization's work."

I felt like I was going to be sick. We could have been captured by those people with the electric rods. That could be _us_ right now. Apparently, that was what had been bugging my little brother and was now bugging us.

"I couldn't keep this to myself and I couldn't stop…. looking at information about them…" Mikey stared at the ground, his hands shaking, "What they do…who they are…it's absolutely…"

"Disgustin'" Raph finished for him as Mikey nodded heavily. Raph placed a hand on his head and ground his teeth, "We probably should have told tha police."

"We still can," Leo spoke up and we all looked at him in surprise, "At least, we can tell Officer Sandy where we saw them."

Officer Sandy was one of the police officers that had helped out our family and friends when we all went to rescue Mikey from Shredder's office building where he had been held against his will last year. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"They may be smart enough to stay clear of that area now," I protested, and Leo paused before nodding in agreement.

"Right…but we can still let them know where we last saw them. I'll go tell Sensei," Leo said quickly as he jogged out of the room. I looked at Raph and Mikey. After seeing Mikey's face again, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," I said thickly, feeling like I could be crushed under all these sudden emotions. Raph and Mikey looked at me with wide eyes, "If we didn't go to that junkyard because of me right now we wouldn't be-"

"It's okay, Donnie!" Mikey smiled, a real sincere smile, "I don't blame you. Nobody does! I just got real spooked but it's my own fault for looking them up."

I nodded but couldn't make myself feel better. I grunted in shock when Raph came forth, place a hand behind my head, and proceeded to slam my head into his chest and hold me there in his rare sign of affection.

Mikey laughed as I complained, "You couldn't have done that a little easier, Raph?"

Raph grinned down at me, "Nope!"

"Why are you the worst?" I groaned in a joking manner, fighting off a smile. It wasn't the first time I'd said this to him and he knew I wasn't being cruel. Raph's grin only increased as he squeezed me hard enough to make me cough before releasing me. That jerk.

Suddenly Leo returned with Sensei at his side. Both looked calm, like whatever else was thrown our way could be swatted away like a bug. Seeing their calm demeanor already made me feel almost weightless with relief. Sensei smiled at me because he was the best at reading people.

"Let's go to the police station, my sons," He commanded lightly, looking proud of us. I briefly wondered how much Leo told him, "I want to put this situation behind us so that none of you feel scared again."

Even from the side, I could see Mikey visibly deflate and then realized how tense he actually had been. Raph and Leo immediately began to get ready to leave but I placed a hand on Mikey's head because I was a good four inches taller than him.

Mikey turned up to look at me, his baby blue eyes no longer darkened by fear and the terrible things he had read about, "Guess from now on I should leave the research to you, huh?"

I laughed loudly, pulling him into a quick side hug, "Guess so."

* * *

Master Splinter was beside himself with worry when we told him everything we had discovered about the men we encountered at the junkyard. He was proud of us for wanting to do the right thing and contact the police.

Now we were all waiting at the police station for Officer Sandy, whom Sensei had contacted from the number she had given Mikey last year during his kidnapping case.

"What if they don't believe us?" I asked quietly, unable to stand the dreary silence anymore.

"I was just wonderin' tha same," Raph ground out from my right. We were all sitting in a row of chairs, practically pushed in close to each other and Sensei. I glanced at him and felt saddened to see his tense shoulders, crossed arms, and dark narrowed glance. Raph had trouble trusting authority figures that weren't Sensei. He even still had trouble trusting Nakano, our biological father.

"Raph…" Leo trailed off, looking put off by our brother's hostile demeanor.

"Officer Sandy will believe us," Mikey said seriously, earning our attention. My eyes widened a little to see such seriousness from him. Mikey knew when to be serious and when he felt this strong about somebody or something then he was usually 100% right. He was unusual in that way.

I smiled slightly as Leo huffed with a small smile of his own. Raph glanced down and seemed to be thinking seriously about what Mikey said. Sensei placed one of his hands on Mikey's shoulders.

"Boys!"

The sudden shout had everyone whirling around towards the entrance where a very disheveled looking Nakano stood, breathing hard as if he had just run all the way from his job here. We all blinked at him before it registered that he was actually here.

"Huh?!" "Nakano!" "Nakano-Otosan!" My brothers and I all gasped loudly, drawing even more attention from officers and others in the police station. Sensei, however, remained calm.

"Nakano-san, I am glad you could come," He smiled as he stood to greet our other father. Nakano seemed a bit calmer after having stared at us. Probably checking us over to see if we were okay. God, Leo was just like him.

"S-Sorry," Nakano apologized as he shook Sensei's hand with a nervous smile, "I didn't mean to make a scene. I know you said they weren't hurt but I guess I just…"

"I understand where you are coming from," Sensei smiled kindly as he placed a hand on Nakano's shoulder as they join us at the chairs.

"Nakano-Otosan! You heard about what happened at the junkyard?" Mikey questioned with a knowing smile, "Sorry you had come all the way here!"

"It's okay Mikey," Nakano laughed softly. Sometimes it felt weird, but Nakano called us by our nicknames unlike Sensei. Since they seemed to be co-parenting us it just felt silly somehow, "You're all okay, right?"

"Yes, we're fine," Leo grinned at him as Raph huffed and ran a hand through his sun-blond hair, "Did you leave your work early?"

"Well I actually had the day off," Nakano replied nervously as we all blinked at him in shock. Usually Nakano came over to see us on his off-days, "I went shopping for some stuff when Hamato-san contacted me to let me know what was going on."

"He deserved to know," Sensei spoke calmly with a smile when we all turned to look at him. I wasn't really mad or anything like that but there really was no reason for Nakano to come all the way here.

"Where is Miwa?" Nakano asked as he glanced around before settling his glance on Leo.

"She's going to be at April's for a week," Leo answered with a charming smile as he looked at the floor, "We have a date tomorrow night though."

"Oh really?" Nakano smiled while I exchanged smirks with Raph and Mikey. Sensei laughed when Leo turned red.

"Y-Yeah, we're going to see Aquaman and then going to eat Mr. Murakami's," Leo replied still smiling happily. I felt a pang of envy. Maybe I should ask April out again soon.

"You really want ta watch her goin' gaga over Aquaman?" Raph teased and Leo frowned at him blankly. Raph laughed.

"Now that you put it that way, no! Who's to say she'll stare at Aquaman?" Leo asked quizzically, "Maybe he's not her type."

"He's definitely her type. She likes _heroes_ after all," I teased, unable to help myself. Leo turned a new type of red. 'Hero' was Karai's nickname for him sometimes and Mikey also frequently calls Leo a hero. He pretends he hates that, but he really loves it. Everyone knows it.

"Well even from my perspective Jason Momoa looks good," Mikey admitted a loud, smirking. We all looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's the name of the guy who plays Aquaman, right?" Nakano asked uncertainly, and Mikey nodded.

"I can't believe ya just said that!" Raph laughed, almost to the point of tears.

"What?" Mikey grinned largely, "He is good-looking."

Leo and I just shook our heads as Sensei laughed along with Raph. Amusingly enough there were a few officers behind the counter barely concealing their chuckles at my bouncy blond-haired brother.

The sound of a door clicking open defused the laughter in the room and Mikey beamed when Officer Sandy came out with a clipboard and files. Officer Sandy beamed right back, and I let out a chuckle. Officer Sandy was definitely a character.

Officer Sandy was very kind but also a bit silly. She was serious about her job and talking about justice was the thing that changed the expression on her face. She had her mousey brown hair in a high bun, but a few strands were loose around her face and ears. She had light brown eyes and always wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"Hey guys!" Officer Sandy boomed before calming a bit. We all gave her a look except Mikey and Nakano because she looked on the verge of calming herself from hugging us. She was strange in a very Mikey-way. I nearly laughed again.

"Hey Officer Sandy!" Mikey greeted excitedly before he calmed down when Raph nudged him with an elbow.

"Unfortunately, I am not supposed to take _all_ of you together into questioning," She began explaining and I felt my shoulders tense as Mikey and Leo slumped a bit in disappointment, "But I don't care! So, let's go!"

Dead silence. I broke it again with a stupid jack-slackened, "Hah?"

"This way guys!" She repeated with a little laugh at my expression. The officers behind were shaking their heads at her antics but didn't stop her. We all exchanged a glance before following her into a door that lead into a hall of doors. She took us to the third on the right.

When she opened the door for us and told to go inside I immediately noticed the brown table and foldable chairs. There was exactly enough for each of us. I glanced over my shoulder at Officer Sandy who chatted away animatedly with Sensei. She must have done that for us.

"Just sit however you want to!" She told us as she walked around to sit at the other side. My brothers and I exchanged another glance, but Mikey was already pushing our chairs closer together with a grin on his face. Raph rolled his eyes but sat in the middle of Leo and Mikey while I took Mikey's other side. Nakano and Sensei sat off to the side to face the whole room.

"Okay. I'm glad to see you all doing so well," Officer Sandy began with a small smile that we returned but then her expression changed slightly into a slightly darkened one. My heart skipped a beat in surprise, "But I was shocked when my colleague told me what you had told them about the Kraang."

I glanced and noticed that my brothers looked just as shocked at this side of Officer Sandy we hadn't seen before. Granted, we've only seen Officer Sandy three times over the span of what happened last year.

"Can you tell me everything you guys were doing up until you spotted the Kraang?" Officer Sandy asked seriously as she finally gazed at us.

"To be completely honest with you, we didn't know that's who they were when we stumbled upon them," Leo started looking grim, "We were at the junkyard just to look for stuff for Donnie but then…"

"What junkyard would that be exactly?" She asked softly, opening a file with a clean notepad and a pencil.

"Johnson's Junkyard," Leo answered again.

"Oh, JJ's?" Officer Sandy hummed with surprise before resuming her writing, "And what happened when you saw the Kraang? How many were there?"

"I was the one who saw them!" Mikey exclaimed already going into his story-telling mode, "I was just looking at something cool I had found in a pile of junk when I saw this purplish light and I got curious, so I followed it to see what it was."

Mikey's tone changed to a nervous one as he gulped, "W-Well, I saw three men with black hair all styled the same and they were all wearing black suits. They were trying to stuff a poor dog into a cage thing, but it resisted so they…used these metal rods in their hand to shock them with that purple light I had seen."

"What happened after that?" Officer Sandy questioned, not looking up from her notepad. The aura in the room went down a couple of degrees and I felt like I was sweating with both shock and fear. She obviously didn't like the Kraang or something…not that anyone would.

Raph and Leo were staring at her with wide eyes, but Mikey didn't seem to mind the change as he frowned angrily, "I got upset and when I moved something in the pile I was hiding behind hit the ground and they caught me staring at them. I had heard them calling each Kraang as they talked about selling the animal."

"That's when Mikey came runnin' towards us. Then we saw those three guys chasin' after us holdin' those rods that could electrocute us," Raph added in roughly, looking angry himself now as Leo and Mikey nodded, "We met up with Don and ran outta tha junkyard but realized we had nowhere ta run to."

"So, I figured that if we hurried they wouldn't see us go up a fire escape. We managed to get away and called Sensei to come get us," Leo finished as he shot a grateful look at Sensei, who was smiling at us.

"A very smart choice! Thank you for all the helpful information" Officer Sandy smiled at us as she put her pencil down, "How much do you know about the Kraang?"

"I searched them up and…we learned they experiment on animals as well as people," I answered since I hadn't spoken much, and I placed a hand on Mikey's arm. He blinked over at me before smiling.

"It's truly despicable," She commented as she looked at her notebook with a severe frown on her usually happy face, "To be honest with you all, I actually requested to be put on this."

"What do you mean?" Sensei asked as he gazed at her with slight worry.

"I've had personal experience with the Kraang and I'm more motivated than anyone to capture them and shut down their organization," She answered seriously, her eyes so serious that no one in the world could doubt what she said. I felt shocked.

"Personal experience? You had a run in with them just like my boys?" Nakano asked quietly, looking sorry and upset for her already.

"Something like that," She said, her eyes dulling into sadness, "Anyways, I am very sorry you boys had to deal with that. Just can't stay away from trouble, huh?"

"I guess not," Leo laughed a little as Raph rolled his eyes.

"Do you know why they do what they do?" Mikey asked innocently, frowning at the table. At the sudden question all eyes went to him.

"They're composed of mostly scientists and we know that they experiment with what they create on animals and…humans," She winced as she said this, that sad look returning to her eyes.

We all looked horrified but I'm sure I was horrified in a much different way than the rest. A lump formed in my throat that was prominent I wasn't sure I could speak around it. My eyes filled with frustrated tears, "Scientists?"

My brothers looked even more horrified when they looked at me. The rest looked just shocked.

"Yes, either some that earned degrees or those that are self-proclaimed scientists. Mainly chemists," She answered as she frowned. Upon seeing my reaction, she frowned worriedly, "Perhaps we are done for the day. Is that all that happened?"

"Yes," Leo said quietly, not taking his eyes off me. I tried to gulp down the lump in my throat, but it felt too tight, the tears almost spilling over. Officer Sandy must have understood but I felt my emotions were drowning out the noises around me.

Eventually Officer Sandy shook hands with Sensei and Nakano as I walked out of the room with my brothers. We didn't even wait for Sensei or Nakano as we pushed our way out the doors and climbed into Sensei's car. I looked out window in the back seat to avoid their stares.

"Donnie…" Raph trailed off, sounding almost frustrated in a way, "Are…you okay?"

Frowning hard to discourage the tears, I shook my head, "No…"

"You can talk to us Donnie," Mikey urged in an almost pleading way. I gulped again and looked over at him. He looked very upset himself, "Are you sad because of what Officer Sandy said about the scientists?"

My eyes widened a little as Leo and Raph blinked at our brother, "How-"

"I'm just amazing like that, dude," Mikey winked, and I laughed a little, feeling that lump in my throat get slightly better. I wiped my eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"I just got really frustrated…Baxter Blastman was a bad scientist and now these scumbags are scientists…it's like I keep getting let down," I explained, unsure that they would actually understand. They stared at me with their full attention though. At least they were trying.

"I love science, chemistry especially…and I really…I _really_ want to be a scientist when I get older," I gulped feeling frustrated again, "But _those people_ …. those people are taking what I love and using it to do unspeakable things to living beings."

"Oh, Donnie," Mikey frowned, trembling. I looked over at him and his eyes looked misty too, "But you love science and you use it for all the _right_ reasons!"

He hugged me tight as Raph reached his arm around both of us to place his hand on my shoulder. Leo leaned in from the front seat to place a hand on my knee. I nodded at Mikey's comment but didn't feel too much better.

"Those fuckers will pay for what they're doin', Don," Raph claimed as Leo shot him a look, "And when ya get older and are more of genius than ya are now, you can show people like that that you were better than they are with tha stuff you create!"

"Raph…" I smiled gratefully, wiping my eyes again as I felt somewhat better. Raph smirked back at me but then we froze when Mikey sneezed loudly.

"Ack! Mikey! Ya sneezed all ova me!" Raph growled pushing Mikey away as he laughed and apologized. I laughed as Leo groaned and rolled his eyes, turning back around in the front seat.

Suspiciously after all that, Sensei finally came into the car as if he were waiting for our moment to end and smiled at us, "How about we order some pizza and meet Nakano at the house?"

"YES!" Mikey cheered, throwing himself back in his seat. I laughed harder.

"Just make sure Mikey doesn't get anythin' weird this time," Raph grinned toothily.

"Hey! It's not weird!"

We all laughed at his mutinous look. I immediately felt the last bit of my frustrated sadness leave me and was just glad to be in this moment now with my family. That's all I need.

* * *

 **I honestly have so much planned for this story and not enough time to write it all! There's a lot that'd going to happen and I hope you guys are still into the story! I look forward to reading what everyone says and I promise soon I'll start answering reviews again!**

 **Stay awesome! Also, I am currently also working on an update for Reincarnation!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you are all doing well! I know some of you might be enjoying your Spring Breaks! Have fun! I enjoyed writing this chapter but I was busy and didn't get to write as much as I wanted. I really wanted to update for you guys though.**

 **So happy reading!**

* * *

 _2 days after reporting the Kraang incident…._

 _ **Leo's Point of View:**_

I watched from Miss Levard's kitchen archway as my brothers battled each other in Halo 3, hollering out loud as the large Leatherhead sat on the couch behind them. He always managed to look intimidating no matter what he was doing. People often misjudge his character to be that of a delinquent when it is quite opposite. Leatherhead is very much the opposite of Slash unless his family needs him.

"Hey, Mikey! Don't spam all your grenades at me! Cheater!" Raph shouted angrily as his fingers smashed harshly on the remote. The look on his face made me chuckle to myself as Mikey taunted him before being blown away by Don.

"Would you like more fruit punch, Leo?"

Startling slightly in surprise, I turned to see Miss Levard staring at me with a kind motherly smile on her face. I blushed slightly at having been caught off guard like that before smiling back, "No thanks."

"Oh, right! You prefer tea," She blinked before smiling again as she shoved the contained back in her fridge, "Why aren't you battling it out with your brothers in there?"

"Ah, I figured I'd let them fight it out for now," I shrugged as I glanced back in time to see Raph do one of his winning dances as Donnie yelled and Mikey pouted largely. I smiled to see rare laughter come from LH, "I'm not too used to playing video games anyway."

"Really?" She replied with large eyes as I nodded sheepishly. She smiled, "I think you'd be great at it! You know, with your strategic-like thinking! It's your specialty."

My mouth parted slightly in shock as a thrill went through my body for some reason. I always wanted to be a person that was strategic but to hear someone recognize me as such was nothing short of a big accomplishment. I beamed at her and she looked surprised before giggling.

"LEOOO!" Mikey called loudly. I leaned out of the doorway to look at him, "When are you gonna join?!"

"Not right now, Mikey," I smiled as Raph rolled his eyes and Mikey shrugged before they returned to playing.

"So, is Nakano-san going to come pick you guys up this evening?" Miss Levard asked as she started stacking dishes from our lunch in her dishwasher. I rushed over and began helping her.

"Yeah. He was really worked up a couple of days ago when we went to the police station, so he's spent the night lately," I frowned as I remember his endearing but very annoying concerned stares. Miss Levard laughed lightly.

"That's to be expected. I'm glad to see him so invested though," She murmured as she grabbed some of the heavy plates from me to place in the dishwasher, "Thank you, Leo!"

"You're welcome," I smiled as I thought about what she said. As annoying as it was to have not only Sensei worried but him as well, I was also glad he was being invested so heavily in our lives, "Yeah, I guess I'm glad too. He's still kinda annoying though."

"Parents sometimes are," Miss Levard winked before we both broke out into laughter. Once we calmed she glanced out the doorway, "I'm just glad Mikey has so many people that care about him around him now."

I nodded because I felt the same and not just about Mikey. I was glad we all had each other and that each of us had so many people around that cared for us. It's something that will take getting used too.

"Oh no. I forgot the dishwasher soap!" Miss Levard suddenly cried, putting the palm of her hand to her forehead, "I remembered everything else of course!"

"You don't have any?" I asked after recovering from my surprise. She shook her head and sighed loudly, "I can run to the store for you. You shouldn't have to wait to buy some and have to stand around to wash the dishes. It's not good for you since you're recovering."

She stared at me with wide eyes before smiling fondly, "Leatherhead could drive you."

"Actually, it's pretty outside and I could use the time to think. I'd rather walk," I replied, and her expression shifted into worry.

"After what happened to you boys at the junkyard, I'd really feel better if you let Leatherhead drive you," She pressed as she wrung her hands. I felt a pang in my chest at making her worry.

"The store's closer to your house than mine so it's even less of a walk. Don't worry, I'll just take Raph or Don with me," I smiled, and she sighed lightly before smiling back.

"Okay but please take your phone at least," She encouraged, and I nodded before trotting out of the kitchen into the living room just as Mikey cried triumphally and Donnie groaned. Raph caught my eye and rose an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna walk to the store to get something for Miss Levard. Who wants to come with?" I grinned before frowning at the looks they gave me, "What?"

"Why not just have LH drive?" Mikey asked looking confused.

"I do not mind driving you," Leatherhead offered with an intense serious look that made me break out in a sweat. Why was he so scary looking for such a nice guy?

"I'd rather walk," I shrugged as Mikey and LH exchanged a look.

"Count me out," Donnie crossed his arms as he frowned sourly, "I don't do good in this summer heat."

"Then we can do that rematch as promised," Mikey grinned devilishly, "You can even pick the place this time!"

Donnie grinned slightly, "Oh, you're on!"

Rolling my eyes at them, I turned to look at LH and Raph. LH looked a bit uncomfortable and I don't know if it's because I was looking at him or because he really didn't want to walk either. Raph stared at me hard before groaning.

"Fine! I'll walk with ya!" Raph complained as I rolled my eyes at his dramatic behavior. It was literally not more than a 15-minute walk to and from!

"Don't forget your phones!" Miss Levard called from the kitchen as Mikey snickered at us. I made a face at him that made him laugh and smiled as I grabbed my bag from the spot I had earlier by Don. Raph waited by the door for me as he stretched.

"We'll be back!" I called as Raph and I closed the front door behind us. The summer sun was blaring down on us and suddenly didn't blame Donnie for not wanting to come outside. However, there was a little wind, so it was bearable.

I blinked when I noticed Raph put on some dark shades. He was wearing a red and black stripped tank top with black gym shorts and a new pair of black and red adidas shoes Sensei had gotten him shortly after our birthday. Sensei had taken us out clothes and shoes shopping to expand our wardrobe, but I knew it was mainly for Donnie and Raph, who didn't have as much as Mikey or I did.

"What?" He asked with a frown. I noticed I was staring and turned away.

"Where did you get those glasses?"

"Oh, ya don't remember? Slash gave 'em ta me for our birthday," Raph smirked as we carefully cross the road from Miss Levard's home.

"Oh…that's right."

We walked silently for a few minutes before Raph regarded me with his eyes. I turned to him with an eyebrow raised" What?"

"Ya've been different since we talked ta tha police. Why?" He questioned as his eyes narrowed and he scowled. He suddenly had this intense aura about him that in normal circumstances would have me skipping backwards in fear.

"W-Wha…I'm…I-I mean-"

"Ya can't lie ta _me_ tha way ya might lie ta anyone else," Raph smirked again and I nearly sighed in relief tha the intense pressure I felt coming from him faded. What in the hell was _that?_

"I've just been wondering what might happen with that investigation…that's all," I answered as I crossed my arms.

"Hmm…" Raph hummed as he stared at me, "Whatever ya say, Fearless."

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that," I huffed but he said nothing as we walked downhill and then across the road, turning right.

"We're just goin' ta tha general store, right?" Raph questioned as he looked at me again. Something in his tone was almost wary or accusatory and I was left feeling very confused at his behavior.

"Right," I frowned at him before staring ahead. It was silent again for the next few minutes and I kept stealing glances at my blonde-haired brother. He seemed almost too calm like he was lost in thought too. The Raph that I knew normally didn't get lost in thought too often and was normally loud. Then again…that's only when Mikey is with us.

"Ah, there it is!" Raph perked up and I jolted out of my thoughts. Sure enough, there was the general store. Raph turned to me with a grin, "Let's see who can get ta tha door first."

His turn in behavior threw me off but then I grinned back, "Okay! 1, 2,3!"

I pushed myself forward as hard as I could but then slowed my pace only slightly down the slight hill as Raph picked up speed. He almost looked confused before he grinned and pushed himself faster. I smirked. This was what I wanted. As soon as we got close he was running out of energy and I pushed myself forward with one fast jump. He shouted in surprise as I went flying past him and beat him to the door.

"What tha shell?!"

We were both breathing hard, but I felt myself grinning. It worked out like I thought! I conserved my energy by purposefully going slow at first while Raph pushed himself hard from the very start.

"How'd ya beat me?!" Raph grumbled angrily, glaring at me. I laughed before wiping at my forehead. I explained my thought process to him and his face morphed into shock, "In such a little time ya thought about all that?"

I tilted my head, a bit confused at his shocked amazement before he shook his head, "Never mind let's get what we need!"

He pushed through the doors and I followed him, holding the door for the person that was leaving. I found Raph at the drinks and we both grabbed a drink for ourselves as well as the others before I made my way to the cleaning section. I found the dish soap that I remember Miss Levard liked before we made our way to pay.

"I hate tha feelin' of yer arms getting' all cold from holdin' those drinks," Raph complained as I finished paying. We both grabbed a bag since there were only two and I smirked at him.

"Feels good to me," I teased as he scoffed outright. We exited the store and began our way back home. Raph shoved one hand in his pocket and I looked around as we continued our way.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt a murderous spike of aura directed towards us. It was so sudden and intense that both Raph and I gasped, dropping our bags as we whirled around with wide eyes. I grunted in shock like someone socked me in the stomach when I saw a white van parked across the street on the side of the road. The window wasn't tinted extremely well so I could immediately make out the two individuals that almost looked like twins in black suits.

Raph and I reacted precisely at the same time when they roared their engine to life. We scooped up our bags and took off running. I could feel my heart beating a mile per minute as I heard the screech of tires.

"We can't lead them to Miss Levard's!" Raph shouted as he glared angrily over his shoulder. I could see just as much panic in his eyes. With that same panic, I realized he was right about what he said.

Just as we made the turn left to go back to Miss Levard's, I grabbed my phone in a rush out of my bag and dialed 9-1-1. Raph noticed what I was doing and kept glancing behind us.

" _9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_

"My brother and I are being chased by men in a van! I think they want to kidnap us or hurt us! Please tell Officer Sandy that this is Leo and that the people chasing us are the Kraang! Tell her to meet us at 192 Ivy Grove Lane!"

I hung up after, feeling much more determined as Raph looked at me in shock, "Leo, where is that?! Why'd ya say that!?"

"Do you trust me, Raph?" I asked as I looked at him seriously. His eyes widened more and before he looked just as serious. He nodded, "I have a plan. Follow me!" I sent a quick text to Donnie since he was the first one to pop up on my emergency contact.

"Fearless!" Raph yelled as he pushed at my back to go faster. I heard the van accelerating and panicked, picking up my pace even as I began to feel the ache in my legs and chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _ **Donnie's Point of View:**_

"Yes, I win! Hah! What do you have to say now, Mikey?" I taunted as I cheered for my win. Mikey'd been winning most of the matches and rubbing it in my face one too many times. Mikey pouted at me as I laughed.

"You put tremendous effort into killing Michelangelo, my friend," Leatherhead said in what should have been a complimenting tone. Both Mikey and I stared at him with wide eyes before Mikey laughed loudly.

"That sounds so bad, LH!" He laughed as LH looked flustered. Mikey sat by him and patted his arm though and he smiled. I blinked at them, slightly marveled by Mikey's control over Leatherhead.

 _Zipp!_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and jumped slightly. I struggled to pull it from my pocket for a second before unlocking my phone and noticing it's a text from Leo. What? He wants to tell me how annoying it is to be trapped walking with Raph-

 _Leo: S.O.S!_

I gasped softly, my mouth dropping open and my eyes widening. A memory of before summer break flashed through my mind when Mikey came up with the idea of sending each other S.O.S's if we ever run into any trouble. We'd all laughed about it at the time because he said it was inspired by the show Pretty Little Liars. But Leo's not that great a jokes or puns….

Mikey and Leatherhead both jolted when I stood up so fast that my long legs pushed the coffee table forward. I looked at them with large eyes, "We need to go to Leo _now!_ "

"Donnie?" Mikey fretted at whatever look was on my face, but I ignored that as I started working on tracking Leo's phone through my own. Miss Levard stepped into the room silently.

"Leo just sent me an S.O.S and you know he's too serious to play a joke like that," I said in a rush as Miss Levard gasped, "LH, can you drive us? I'm tracking his location now. Most likely, they are fleeing from pursuers just like we did last time."

"The Kraang?!" Mikey voiced in horror as I frowned and nodded quickly.

"I'll drive!" Leatherhead stood sharply before turning to Miss Levard, "I will bring them back. We will _all_ be back."

Miss Levard looked insanely worried and a bit guilty as she nodded, "Please be careful boys."

"We will, Mom!" Mikey bounded towards her for a hug and I clenched my fists in triumph as my tracking signal came through and showed Leo's location.

"They're not too far and they're still moving. Let's go!" I ordered as we all moved forward quickly.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _Leo's Point of View:_**

Raph and I were beginning to lose our stamina. I could tell that Raph looked on the verge of wheezing and my legs were trembling as I ran. We were almost to the place I told the police to come to. As I looked over my shoulder I saw the Kraang jerk the van to left to follow us so quickly that they swerved into the other side of the road and then back.

Panting hard, I grabbed Raph's arm and pulled him forward with another quick burst of speed until my legs felt like jello. I felt relieved when the street full of houses came into view. That didn't last long, however, when my foot caught on a raised piece of concrete and I fell down on my hands.

"Leo!" Raph cried in surprise as he jerked to a stop. My hands began to burn and throb but Raph helped me by pulling me up with one hand under my arm.

"T-Thanks, Raph," I panted with a smirk. He blinked before smirking himself. I grabbed his arm with my good hand and hauled him forward once again.

However, the Kraang were able to catch up to us due to my fall and the van sped past us before they hit the brakes and swerved to completely block us. Raph and I stumbled backwards, breathing hard. My eyes widened. Oh no…we can't go forward! No!

"Damnit!" Raph growled as he stepped forward only stopping when I jerked him back with the arm I was holding. Raph's eyes widened at how hard I jerked him. It was enough to move him behind me. At the same time, the Kraang men were filing out of the van. There were four of them and they were all holding those white rods that emitted purplish light. I gulped nervously.

"Raph, whatever you do don't get close to them. They have a longer range than we do with those electric rods," I warned as Raph audibly ground his teeth together in anger, "Maybe we can buy some time before the cops come or find a way to hold them off long enough to escape!"

"Not likely," One of the Kraang men spoke, surprising both Raph and I. My eyes widened in heated anger when he smirked my way, "You and the other boy shall be captured."

"Just try it!" I barked, startling Raph slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the men jump towards us with his weapon extended. I pushed Raph back but in his obvious surprise and exhaustion he half fell to the ground. At the same time, I pushed him I grabbed a pocket knife I had hidden in my pocket and threw it at the offender. It landed in his shoulder with confident accuracy and he screamed as he fell.

"Grab them!" The leader of the group shouted. I dived for the electric rod the man I hurt dropped but the leader of the group rushed forward with more speed than me and kicked it into the trees to the side of us. I glared at him only to gasp when I was jerked backwards before he could hit me.

I looked behind me to see Raph jerking me back in just enough time with his hand grasping my bag. I smiled in thanks and he grinned before we both turned to the Kraang. I knew we were both exhausted from running so long and weren't in our best condition so do we stay and fight or try to run? Or is there a better option.

"Do not resist us. You and the other three boys have seen too much of us. You must be taken away," The leader spoke as one of the others tended to the injured guy while the other two stood on either side of the leader with eerily blank faces.

Raph and I tensed as Raph yelled angrily, "Like hell we are just gonna stop resistin'!"

"I called the cops earlier. They should be here soon," I revealed as I broke out into a nervous sweat. Raph looked at me, clearly shocked as the Kraang guys froze, "If you don't wanna be caught then you should leave us alone now. Just go."

"Leo, what the fuck! We should let them be caught!" Raph growled at me and I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to send a message. He frowned at me but didn't say anything else.

"Leo, huh?" The leader said as I tensed, realizing that he now knew my name. Raph's eyes widened as he realized that too, "We have orders so-"

"Those orders won't matter if your caught, right?" I retorted, my heart pounding. Just leave. Just leave. Just _leave_!

As if God was answering my silent prayer, there were police sirens in the background and the Kraang men tensed up before the others looked towards the leader. I froze when I saw him studying me with large blank eyes and suppressed the urge to shiver in fear.

"Let's go," He ordered his men, who reacted immediately to get the hurt man into the van. Raph was seething as the leader stopped to look over his shoulder at me, "We shall meet again, Leo."

I said nothing, putting on a brave front as he got into his van. The police were turning the corner right when they took off. All but two of the police vehicles gave chase to them immediately while the other two police cars stopped near us. I felt relieved when Officer Sandy, along several other policemen, stepped out and rushed towards us.

"Leo! Raph! Are you two okay?!" She burst looking panicked. Still slightly out of breath we both nodded at her, "I was so worried when my colleague told me about the call!"

"Sandy, the other three squad units are currently in pursuit of the offenders," One of the police men commented. Officer Sandy's eyes dimmed in anger as she nodded before she looked back towards us.

"Any injuries?" She asked worriedly.

"No," Raph replied tightly, glaring at the ground with his hands curled into fists. I sighed heavily, knowing why he was angry.

Suddenly I could hear another car coming and everyone looked up. I felt shocked to see Leatherhead's truck speeding down the hill before he came to a complete stop next to us. Mikey and Don immediately jumped out of the truck and I breathed another tiny sigh of relief that nothing happened to them.

"Leo! Raph!" They yelled simultaneously as they bounded our way. Mikey quite literally barreled into both of us as we grunted from the impact. I laughed slightly and hugged him back as Don bent over in relief in front of us. LH joined us a moment later, staring heavily at us.

"What happened? Did they get away?" He asked seriously as the cops all turned to stare at us as well. Raph tensed so hard that it was extremely noticeable, but I ignored that for now.

"Yeah," I sighed, crossing my arms, "We ran a long way to get away from them and I knew we couldn't beat them in a drawn-out battle before the cops got there so I told them to leave…that I had called the police."

Mikey and Don's eyes widened before they glanced at Raph, who returned to glaring at the ground. Officer Sandy looked shocked for a moment before smiling at me, "That was a very wise decision, Leonardo. You both would have been captured if you hadn't."

I thought that at first but now I was unsure. I frowned as I rubbed one arm and one of the officers stepped closer, "Where did this first happen?"

"They were parked across the street from Lucky's General Store," I answered honestly as I thought back on it. Just remembering it made my skin crawl, "I don't know why they were there but once they spotted us they chased us."

"Its quite the coincidence," Donnie frowned as Raph and I looked at him in slight surprise, "They just happened to be there? I know they don't know who we are but isn't it a possibility that they are actively looking for us?"

"They _are_ lookin' fer us," Raph ground out as the officers look shocked, "Tha leader of tha group said so themselves. They said it was their 'mission' ta capture us because we've seen them and know too much."

"And they only know that my name is Leo…they might know Raph's name too," I scowled, feeling ashamed that we weren't more careful about that. Raph 'tched' as he glanced away. He clearly felt the same way. Donnie and Mikey's eyes widned.

"Hmm, this is serious. You boys should refrain from going into town much until we can apprehend this group," Officer Sandy said thoughtfully as she stared, "I'll talk to the captain about putting protective detail outside of your house in shifts just in case. They don't know you or where you live."

"No, thankfully," I muttered and blinked when Officer Sandy bent over to look at my face.

"I've been wanting to ask…but are you wearing those masks to conceal your identities from the Kraang?" She asked quietly. My eyes widened because I had forgotten all about the fact that I was wearing it. No wonder the other cops were staring so much.

"Sensei made them for us so that no bad guys could tell who we are easily without them!" Mikey grinned and Officer Sandy grinned back.

"What a cool idea!"

"I know right?"

Raph, Don, and I shared an exasperated look before I noticed Leatherhead staring in the direction he had driven from; however, I couldn't make out his expression. Officer Sandy and the other policemen questioned us a bit longer before we were let go. Officer Sandy had the other unit drive behind Leatherhead to make sure we were escorted to Miss Levard's safely.

As we came near Miss Levard's home my heart fell into my stomach when I noticed Sensei and Nakano's cars at her home. My brothers and I exchanged looks.

"Well, I hope you guys didn't even wanna go out again," Mikey said sarcastically as we all groaned at the realization that we were in BIG trouble with Sensei, Nakano, and Miss Levard. It was like we had three parents. Two dads and a mom. I snorted in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Don asked quietly, studying me.

"Nothing, Donnie. I'm actually just glad in a way that we're about to be in trouble," I grinned as Donnie rose an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Weirdo."

* * *

 **Haha, Leo's actually glad to be getting in trouble from "three parents"! What a weird situation. Poor guys can't do anything without finding trouble! What's with the leader of the group showing so much interest in Leo? And Raph's pissed! Is he pissed at Leo or in general? Guess we'll find out!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the read! Let me know what you think! Sorry for any errors I missed. I didn't have a lot of time. Stay awesome and have fun but be safe you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you are all doing okay and enjoying your summers! I'm trying to but I'm so busy that all I ever feel is exhausted!**

 **Enjoy reading! Please let me know what you think or if I made any errors. There shall be bro fluff!**

* * *

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

We opened the front door to Miss Levard and Leatherhead's home with about as much trepidation as a man awaiting a death sentence. Leatherhead led us inside and just as we thought before, Miss Levard sat on the sofa. Standing directly in front her were Nakano and Sensei. Sensei looked disheveled and Nakano seemed panicky. All three of them looked over at us when we entered, and Sensei sighed lightly in relief while Nakano looked ready to fall into the floor in his own relief. Miss Levard jumped up and rushed over with her arms spread wide.

"Boys! You're okay, thank God!" She cried as she circled her arms around the four of us as much as she could. Raph, Leo, and I were a bit surprised to be included in the hug, but that surprise didn't last. Raph and Leo looked down with a bit of regret, probably for adding stress on Miss Levard when she was recovering.

"Raphael, Leonardo, what happened?" Sensei questioned, his tone calm but his eyes nearly wild with worry. Nakano struggled to stay silent so that Raph and Leo could speak. Mikey hugged his Mom again even after she finally released her arms from us.

Leo began the story while I noticed Leatherhead trail off towards the window by the front door. He moved the curtain aside and stared outside with a scowl on his face. I ignored this for now as I listened intently to the details of Leo's story. Raph cut in during the chase with the Kraang and he bowed his head as he apologized for revealing their names to the Kraang. Leo bowed his head as well and apologized for the same reason. Somehow this made Raph mad because his green eyes flashed, and he clenched his hands but said nothing. Mikey and I exchanged a frown.

"Officer Sandy will ask about a protective detail on your house?" Nakano parroted, looking much better than he had when we first walked in. He was no longer pale, and he seemed very relieved.

"Yes, I think that goes for Miss Levard's home too since we come here with Mikey a lot," Leo nodded in agreement towards our biological father. Nakano sighed with relief and nodded back.

"Let me make you both some lemonade," Miss Levard interrupted randomly, her face strained with worry and relief at the same time.

"That sounds great Mom," Mikey grinned but I noted the worry in his eyes, "I'll help you with it!"

Miss Levard smiled as they both walked off into the kitchen as we watched. Sensei turned back to us with relaxed shoulders, "I am proud of the decision you made, Leonardo. You did well to call the police and in defending yourselves."

Raph's eyes darkened and he cast his eyes away. I firmly kept my hands at my side instead of placing a hand on his shoulder the way I wanted to because I know he'd only get angrier at me for doing it in front of everyone. He was just like that.

"Thank you, Sensei," Leo smiled, looking absurdly relieved now. He turned to Nakano, "Sorry for making you guys worried. The store really was a short way away and I didn't think that they would be that worried about following us."

"It's not your fault," Nakano said lightly but his mouth curled downward, "I hope the police capture that unseemly group soon. I don't like that they want to capture you boys. Wasn't it enough that the Shredder wanted to capture one of you?"

My brothers and I froze just as Leatherhead let out a low growl. Nakano realized what he said and apologized. Mikey and Miss Levard came out with lemonade at that precise moment and didn't seem to notice the atmosphere as they handed each of us lemonade. Sensei politely refused.

"So, does this mean we can't go out anymore?" Mikey spoke up hesitantly as we stood around sipping on our lemonade.

"If you go to April's, Casey's, or Miss Levard's then that's fine," Sensei answered after thinking a moment. Nakano nodded in agreement, "But you must be driven anywhere you wish to go. No more walking about."

"Oh, trust me, we aren't doing that for a while," Leo attempted to joke as he grinned at Raph, but Raph was still glaring away and Leo's expression faded as he finally noticed. Mikey frowned again.

"Um, does that include our front yards?" Mikey questioned Sensei with an impish smile. Sensei seemed to understand something Mikey was trying to say because he sighed but smiled all the same.

"Yes, you may go out into the front yard of each house but only if you are supervised," He answered purposefully. Miss Levard snickered at Mikey's expression.

"Then Leatherhead can peek out to check on us!" Mikey exclaimed as Leatherhead blinked over at our youngest brother. Raph, Leo, and I stared at Mikey and he looked at us, "Let's go outside bros and feel the fresh air!"

"I don't know…" Leo trailed off, his shoulders suddenly tense and his hand clenching his glass of lemonade. Mikey did his best baby blue puppy-dog eyes and Leo groaned; he always fell for them, "Okay, fine!"

"Yes! Let's go!" Mikey cheered happily as I laughed softly. Mikey grabbed Raph's arm and Raph yelped as he was literally dragged forward, "You too Raph!"

"Okay, alright! _Jeez_!" Raph snapped as he jerked his arm away harshly. Mikey didn't bat an eye at Raph's foul mood, but I rose an eyebrow as we left the scrutinizing gaze of our "parents" and made it out into the yard. I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough, Leatherhead was intently checking up on us. I chuckled under my breath.

"What's with wanting to enjoy the fresh air all of sudden?" Leo questioned as he sat down on one of the big rocks Miss Levard had near the small garden in her lawn.

Mikey grinned, "Well, I figured it would cut the awkward lecturing time short, dudes."

"We all know there was more to it than that," I said as I placed a hand on my hip and rose an eyebrow at him.

"You wound me Donnie," Mikey faked frowned as he sighed, "I just wanted to enjoy being outside with my brothers."

"Whatever, Mikey," Raph groaned, rolling his eyes and turning away. All three of us frowned at his back and after a moment he noticed and scowled, "What?!"

"What's up with you?" Leo asked incredulously and immediately I knew there was about to be an argument, "You've been like an emo all day!"

"A what?" Raph asked, momentarily stunned before he glared, "Ya know what? Whatever."

"Don't fight," Mikey frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he put his cup down and crossed his arms. Raph and Leo looked at him as I calmly sipped at my lemonade, wondering if I should intervene, "I just wanted to know what was wrong, Raph. You seem really angry."

Raph scoffed, "Of course I'm angry. Those damn Kraang guys not only tried ta take us away again but they were able ta escape!"

Leo immediately took offense, "Are you really mad because I told them to leave? It was a whole lot better than us being taking away and done God knows what with!"

"I'm not mad at ya because of that," Raph muttered, glaring down at the grass and Leo blinked, looking surprised, "I'm mad because yer tryin' ta take blame for somethin' ya didn't do wrong like me givin' yer name away ta that Kraang leader. Ya didn't do that but ya always gotta take responsibility for everythin'."

My mouth parted in surprise as Leo look stunned this time and Mikey's eyes widened as we all stared at Raph. He looked distinctly uncomfortable but the truth in what he was saying was in his eyes, "Just let me accept my own mistakes and quit tryin' ta act like it was yours or somethin'."

We all stood there awkwardly for a moment before Mikey and I turned to stare at Leo, who looked lost on what to say before he frowned slightly, "I didn't know it bothered you that much. Do I really do that a lot?"

"Yeah. Whenever we do somethin' wrong yer always right there apologizin' too like it was yer fault for "allowin'" it ta happen," Raph grumbled as he glared at Leo, "It's just pissin' me off."

"Sorry," Leo snickered, looking a bit amused, "I didn't notice. Honestly though, I apologized when you did because I think I said your name out loud to them too. I was also careless, so I felt like I should say sorry."

Raph blinked and his scowl fell, "Oh…"

"Good!" Mikey shouted as he clapped his hands together, startling me badly and earning their attention. Mikey smirked at me as I wrinkled my nose at him. He chuckled, "So now that we're all best bros again, what do you wanna do?"

Raph looked amused, "Best bros? Yer seriously weird."

Mikey shrugged, "It is what it is bro."

"How about we just go home and let your Mom rest?" Leo offered as Mikey blinked at him, "I feel bad for stressing her out so much."

"She'll be okay now that there's nothing to worry about," Mikey grinned brightly while I felt unsure about his statement, "But sure, we can go home!"

"Alright," Raph seemed relieved as well as Leo, "I need ta tell Slash what happened before he finds out on his own somehow."

Both mine and Leo's eyes darkened as we remembered the last time Slash was worried about Raph and decided to kidnap him in his own version of keeping our red-banded brother safe. Raph and Mikey led the way and didn't seem to notice as Leo and I followed behind.

"I was gonna Facetime Miwa when we got home so if you want I'll probably just tell April what happened too," Leo offered quietly as he leaned close to me. I thought about that and nodded my head.

"Sure. You might as well," I smiled broadly, "I'll just text her later. I'm pretty sure Jones is gonna try to sleep over for the rest of the summer when he finds out though."

Leo looked startled before he laughed, nodding his head in agreement to my statement. That's just the kind of friends we had. The best kind.

* * *

 _ **Michelangelo's Point of View:**_

Later that evening, after we had bid goodbye to my Mom and Leatherhead, we all headed home in a cheerful mood. I was happy to see it was like that. Even Nakano-Otosan was happier!

As soon as we got home and got settled in, Leo and Raph went to their rooms to make phone/video calls. Donnie went into his lab and I went with him to spend time with him for a little bit.

Donnie and I chatted over one of his blueprints, the one that had to do with Metalhead, and then I watched as he did some work on his computer. Soon after that Nakano-Otosan dipped his head through the door.

"Hi Nakano-Otosan!" I greeted with a beam and he smiled back, waving a hand as he looked around the room with interest.

"Hi boys. I can see so much potential in your work, Donnie," Nakano-Otosan said with warmth and Donnie turned red, his eyes wide as he looked grateful to our other Dad. I grinned brightly, "What are you working on now?"

Nakano-Otosan came to stand at our side as Donnie explained what he was working on with big words that I didn't understand. To both mine and Donnie's surprise, Nakano-Otosan did understand him and was able to hold a conversation with him pretty easily.

"I'm impressed! You can make your own network?" He said with disbelief in his tone. I felt confused on what they were talking about.

"It's quite easy really," Donnie grinned, showing off his gap as he happily explained more things I didn't understand. I pouted off to the side because I couldn't understand.

"I'd like to see your result when you finish," Nakano-Otosan eventually said with a grin and Donnie looked excited, like a child on Christmas morning as he agreed. I had to smile at that. Then our biological father turned to me, "Actually Splinter and I were thinking of having take-outs from Mr. Murakami's for dinner."

"Really?!" I burst, my eyes lighting up as he chuckled. Donnie rolled his eyes, still grinning, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah. I have work in the morning though, so I can't stay overnight," He explained, and I nodded seriously. He smiled again, "Do you want to come with me, Mikey?"

"Heck yeah!" I agreed quickly, and he chuckled again as he turned to Donnie.

"Just you two?" Donnie asked slowly and then I noticed that he looked a bit worried about that. I rolled my eyes and patted his arm.

"We'll be okay. That nasty group won't try anything," I grinned, and he looked unsure before he relented with a sigh, "See ya in a few minutes!"

"We won't be long," Nakano-Otosan promised with a serious look in his eyes. Donnie blinked at that and then smiled, nodding. We left the room and informed Sensei that I was going with Nakano-Otosan. He also seemed hesitant but ultimately let me go as well. Really, they were all overprotective!

Nakano-Otosan laughed a little as I clicked the seat belt into place. I met his eyes as he started his car. I was surprised to see a little mischief in his eyes that would have mirrored mine if I had looked like him, "We didn't tell Raph or Leo, so I wonder if they'll freak out." He sounded so many years younger when he said that.

I let out a loud giggle despite myself and then laughed harder as he began to drive, "I bet! That won't last long because someone will tell them. They are too overbearing sometimes though!"

"They just want to protect you," Nakano-Otosan smiled fondly, "I do too. Don't get too annoyed with them. It's only because of what happened last year."

I frowned silently at the reminder of my time with Shredder and his goons. Well, Xever wasn't that bad after all, "Yeah, it's a little annoying but I get it. I just don't like it when they worry so much like that."

"I get it. Your mom was the same way. She was always scolding me for that," Nakano-Otosan grinned and I startled because he never talks about our real mother. I looked up at him and he seemed almost zoned out.

"Really?" I retorted with a cheesy grin, "That's awesome!"

He laughed and then to my surprise he poked one of my freckled cheeks, "You really are just like her."

I beamed, and we continued to chat back and forth the rest of the way to Mr. Murakami's. I learned that Nakano-Otosan had been hanging out with Terry and Frank lately, Sensei's best friends. I was happy that he was making friends with them. He also met someone at work that he thought he could become friends with.

I was relieved that there were no suspicious people when we parked at Mr. Murakami's and I thrust open the door, not minding a couple in the back as I shouted, "Hi, Mr. Murakami-san! It's Mikey!"

"Michelangelo!" Mr. Murakami beamed as he turned from his cooking station. The couple in the back were laughing at bit but not in a hateful way. I beamed myself. Nakano-Otosan laughed as he trailed in behind me, "That must be Nakano-san."

"You are truly amazing to know it was me," Nakano-Otosan replied with genuine awe so I laughed. I was like him in one way I knew for sure. We were both easily impressed! I felt happy to know I had something in common with him.

"It is a gift," Mr. Murakami-san teased as my biological father and I took a seat in the front, "What can I do for you both?"

"We're here to order take-outs. Can we please get eight servings of pizza gyoza?" Nakano-Otosan ordered, sounding almost business like. The couple in the back heard the order and their eyes bugged out.

"We have a large family!" I laughed as I gestured with my arms, "And we all eat a lot because we have high metabolisms!"

Nakano-Otosan chuckled as Mr. Murakami-san got to work eagerly. I smiled happily and looked up to Nakano-Otosan as he rubbed my hair. Then I jumped when my phone buzzed loudly in my back pocket. Nakano-Otosan flat out laughed when I groaned and jumped off the stool.

I grabbed my phone, which had an orange case on it in the shape of a cat, and saw it was Raph calling me. I grinned as I answered, "Hellooo~?"

" _Mikey, what tha hell are ya thinkin' goin' off after what happened earlier?"_ Raph demanded and my smile fell when I heard the genuine anger in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, chill. It's just to Mr. Murakami-san's and I'm with Nakano-Otosan!" I exclaimed as I walked closer to one of the windows.

" _That's not good enough, Mikey! If something happens, Nakano doesn't know how ta fight!"_ Raph growled into the phone so fierce that I held it away for a moment before sighing.

"You're worrying too much, Raph," I said, and he scoffed into the phone.

" _I'm not worried!"_ He denied, sounding like his usual tsundere self. I laughed a little as I met Nakano-Otosan's worried eyes and waved to set his worry aside.

"If you weren't worried then you wouldn't have called," I retorted, and he fell silent before cursing.

" _I'm not. It's just stupid of ya ta trust Nakano-Otosan so much. If something happens he'd probably just run away,"_ Raph replied in a gruff tone. I felt offended.

"Stop calling me stupid, Raph. And I trust Nakano-Otosan. He'd know what to do in a crisis so stop making fun of him too!" I frowned before hanging up. Immediately I regretted that and frowned even more. I didn't like getting angry. It felt awful. I don't know how Raph could stand to be angry so much!

"What's wrong?" Nakano-Otosan got off the stool and came over towards me. I looked at him sadly, thinking of what Raph said about him. Did Raph and Leo still have trouble with him? I love Nakano-Otosan and he's really trying, "Mikey? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied easily, unable to smile even though I tried. He frowned, and my phone buzzed in my hand again. I saw it was Raph and scowled, ignoring the call. I get they are worried but Raph doesn't trust me at all!

"Did you have a fight with Raph?" Nakano-Otosan asked but it sounded more like a statement. He's been around us enough to understand us and I nodded sadly. I was surprised when he hugged me, and I immediately hugged him back. Like Raph, Nakano-Otosan typically shied away from physical contact. This right here was proof he was trying! "Wanna tell me what it was about?"

I hesitated, not wanting to hurt his feelings because I knew what Raph said about him would. So, I asked quietly, "If something bad were to happen to me or someone tried to take me away again, what would you do?"

"I'd probably go to jail," Nakano-Otosan said in what should have been a joke. I startled and looked up to see him looking down at me seriously.

"Why?" I asked, my heart thumping for some reason. I felt confused by his answer.

"Because I'd probably really kill whoever was trying to get you," He answered, sounding exactly like Raph but looking like Leo's older twin. My eyes went large as we finally parted from our hug.

"I don't want you to go to jail though," I scowled, and he laughed, the seriousness ebbing away. I tried to calm down my heart which was beating fast in my chest. He was serious. I've never seen him so serious about something.

My phone buzzed in my hand again and I saw it was Leo this time. I sighed. If I ignored it then they would probably think something went wrong. Stupid, silly, overprotective bros. I answered, "Hi Leo…"

" _Hey Mikey,"_ Leo said in his stern big brother voice. I fought off another sigh and Nakano-Otosan smiled for some reason, _"What's going on with you and Raph now?"_

"Why?" I asked hesitantly, wondering what Raph might have told him.

" _I'm asking because he was on the phone with you then he looked like he was about to destroy something,"_ Leo answered, and I could tell he was rolling his eyes, _"You must have said something that set him off again. So, what happened?"_

It was stupid to get so emotional, but I felt hurt that Leo assumed that I did something wrong and not Raph. Sure, I annoyed Raph a lot, but I did it to make him unwind because negativity had a way of following him around in a way that even Leo didn't do. I felt my eyes water slightly.

"I didn't do anything," I replied flatly, and the other line went silent, "Raph was being mean, just like you are, so I hung up on him, just like I'm going to do to you now. See you later."

" _Mikey, wait, I'm-"_

I hung up anyway and struggled not to let my eyes water anymore. I _know_ that they're worried. I _know_ that they're stressed. That doesn't give them the reason to be mean and to accuse me of doing something wrong. I turned my phone on silent and shoved it away, wiping my eyes.

"Your order is done! Thank you very much for your business," Mr. Murakami-san said, and I glanced over to see Nakano-Otosan grabbing the bags and paying. I sniffed once and forced a smile on my face as I walked over.

"Let me grab one for you!" I offered, and he smiled, handing me one of the bags. It was heavier than expected but nothing my muscles couldn't handle! I smiled to myself. I was still upset with Leo and Raph, but I'm sure they're probably feeling upset right now too. Getting all sad won't do me any good.

"Goodbye, my friends," Mr. Murakami-san bowed, "Please come again soon."

"Oh, you know it!" I giggled, and he laughed as Nakano-Otosan bid him a goodnight and we left, getting back in his car. I set the bag in my lap and let him do the same with the other bag as I clicked in the seat belt.

As we were driving home, Nakano-Otosan looked at me hesitantly and I rose an eyebrow at him. He looked embarrassed, "Um, so about Raph…"

"I know he's angry, but he'll get over it. I'm still a little mad but its okay," I replied with a small smile. He looked shocked, "Leo made me mad too, but I know I won't be mad long. I never am."

"I admire you for that. You're just like your mother, both of them!" Nakano-Otosan complimented and my eyes widened before I laughed happily.

* * *

We entered Sensei's home and went straight to the kitchen. We placed the bags on the island table and Nakano-Otosan suddenly had a weird look on his face, "I'll go get your brothers. You start unpacking."

"Um, okay," I said as I looked at him strangely and he walked away. I shrugged, and my stomach growled as I began unpacking the plastic boxes of pizza gyoza. Then I walked around and opened one of the cabinets to gather enough china dishes and set them on the table.

I looked up and jumped in my skin to see all three of my brothers standing there, all frowning at me. Donnie too? What the heck! I blinked at them twice, unsure of what to say as I turned and grabbed some chop sticks, laying them on the table. Where was Nakano-Otosan and Sensei?

"Mikey, hanging up on me was uncalled for," Leo started, and I frowned, not looking up at them.

"Ya hung up on me too! And then ya ignored my other call!" Raph ground out and I sighed, looking up at them.

"I did hang up on you both because you were being mean to me!" I struggled not to raise my voice. I turned to Raph, "You called me stupid which didn't really bother me until you started saying mean things about Nakano-Otosan."

"I just think it was stupid ta go out alone with him when somethin' could a happened," Raph hissed and I glared at him. I noticed Donnie's eyes widen at me.

"Nakano-Otosan told me he'd rather go to jail for murder than to let someone take me away again or hurt me, so I really don't think you should worry," I rolled me eyes and looked away. The room went silent as I grabbed a plate and opened one of the boxes of pizza gyoza.

"He really said that?" Leo asked in surprise and I nodded without looking at them.

"He meant it too. It kinda scared me how much he meant it while he looked like you, bro," I said in a softer tone as I glanced at Leo.

"I think he's unstable enough to do what he said," Donnie said nonchalantly, like we were talking about the weather. All of our eyes widened at him, "What?"

"A-Anyways," Leo shook his head and glanced at me, his blue eyes soft, "I'm sorry I made you upset Mikey. I shouldn't have assumed that you said or did something."

"It's okay Leo," I said quietly as I began stacking food on my plate.

"Err…I'm sorry too. I just…" Raph trailed off, glaring at the ground, "I didn't like that ya went with someone who doesn't know how ta fight. I guess…I guess I _was_ worried."

A slow smile broke out on my face as I sat everything down and looked at him. I jumped towards him and hugged him as he gasped, "I _knew_ it! You were worried about me, ha-ha! I forgive you, Raphie!"

"Don't call me that! Stop!" Raph growled as he struggled to keep me off. I laughed as I hugged him tighter and rubbed my head on his shoulder, "Ugh, let go already!"

"Nope!" I grinned before I noticed Sensei and Nakano-Otosan come around the corner, suspiciously well-timed, "Hi guys!"

Nakao-Otosan smiled suddenly and I just knew he orchestrated this, so we could make up. I beamed at him and let go of Raph. My bros looked slightly confused but Sensei looked amused.

"Let's get some dinner, my sons," Sensei said calmly as he smiled.

"Yeah!" Donnie and I said simultaneously before looking at each other in shock. Everyone around us began laughing and soon we joined them. I knew I wouldn't be mad for long.

* * *

 **I love some cute bro fluff moments even now! I just love the Ninja Turtles! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll do my best to finish my update for Reincarnation and then start an update for this! It may take me some time!**

 **Stay Awesome you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you've all been well. I've missed writing but I had a lot going on in my life and became quite depressed about it, but I'm doing my best to work through everything so I hope that there are still some people interested in my stories despite the absence!**

 **So thanks to all that's reviewed so far, you don't know how much I appreciate just a few words. I hope that you'll all review again! I loved writing this chapter simply because I loved the shy Donnie!**

 **Hope you like it too! Happy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Donatello's Point of View:**_

For the next two weeks after Leo and Raph's attack, my brothers and I were on edge due to being forced on a tight lockdown. We were only allowed to go out if Sensei or Nakano were with us or if we were visiting Miss Levard's or April's. Raph took this harder than anyone and this caused him to get snippy with everyone, especially Leo. This increased a little by the protection detail that constantly stuck close to our house with insistence from the NYPD. Raph hated that even more because he was always uncomfortable around the police.

We all used the two weeks to do productive things. Due to the threat the Kraang group posed, I decided to make a security system for the house after talking it through with Master Splinter. I set up security cameras around the outside of our large home and even installed some inside, mainly the living room a.k.a the lair and the garage by my lab. I also took the liberty to handmake a security alarm for the garage door and the front door to set off an alarm for intruders that will also send an alert message to all our phones, including Nakano and Leatherhead's (the last due to his insistence).

My brothers used the two weeks both working on their ninjutsu and weapon skills but also driving each other insane, mainly Mikey. Of course, our hyperactive brother made sure to prank us, mainly Raph, with water balloons, hidden whoopie cushions, and fake insects. One of which scared Nakano one day as he came through the door, surprising everyone by his reaction. It was so Raph-like that I was sure Mikey and Leo were gonna die laughing. It had been awhile since I saw Leo laugh like that. It was interesting, though, to learn that our biological also had a fear of insects. Just like Raph.

Then, finally, two weeks passed, and Detective Sally regretfully informed us that she had to pull the protective detail due to there being no sight of the Kraang and because they were short-staffed and needed more men. We didn't mind though and Sensei assured her that our family could take care of ourselves. I wish someone could tell Leo because he had been extremely bothered by recent events and pushed us hard in training.

I shook my head and looked at the mirror above the dresser in the room I shared with Leo. I brushed through my hair and then nervously pulled at my white button-up shirt. Today I had a much-awaited date with April. I tried not to overthink my outfit, so I went with some faded blue jeans I owned, a white button up shirt, and tied around my waist was my long-sleeved purple plaid shirt, courtesy of Mikey. He had insisted I take it because April and I were going to the theater to see a Shakespeare play and he'd claimed that the theater was cold.

"How long are ya gonna stand there admirin' yerself?" Raph joked and I rolled my eyes, looking over at my brother leaned against the doorway, "Ya look as good as you'll get."

"I for one will not look like a pig when I see my girlfriend," I defended, pushing past him to walk into the lair. Mikey and Leo were sitting on the couch and Leo grinned when Mikey whistled joking. I flushed and scowled.

"You look good, Donnie," Leo chuckled but he appeared genuine as he looked at me warmly. I mellowed and smiled.

"Thanks Leo."

"I agree with Leonardo," Sensei suddenly spoke, and I turned to see him observing us from the open doors of the dojo. He looked at me fondly, "Which play were you seeing?"

"No matter what it's gonna suck," Raph snickered as Mikey laughed. I rolled my eyes and ignored them.

"A Midnight Summer's Dream," I answered, smiling, "We both wanted to see that one."

Sensei's face warmed as he rubbed his beard, "My wife and I both loved many of Shakespeare's plays."

Then he grew slightly solemn and the room went quiet but surprisingly it wasn't awkward. Sensei always grew sad whenever he did talk about his wife, Teng Shen, but lately he seemed more eager to talk about her, especially to Karai. She soaked up stories about her mother with interest.

"Shakespeare's works are pretty good but difficult to understand. Maybe the play will be better though," Leo pondered out loud as he messed around with the remote in his hands. I nodded.

The sound of car tires drew our attention and a flutter of nerves hit me, making me feel sick to my stomach. Mr. O'Neil was driving April and I to the theater and picking us up after we ate at Mr. Murakami's. Raph laughed loudly as I zoomed back to my bedroom to check my appearance one last time.

I heard the knock on our front door and Sensei greeting Mr. O'Neil, April, and Karai, who hitched a ride over to stay here until our date was over. After a sudden thought, I reached into my bedside table drawer and pulled out my switchblade. Just in case something happens. I tucked it into my back pocket and rushed out the door.

Freezing at the sight of April leaning over the couch to talk to Leo and Mikey, I became dumbstruck. She was just so beautiful! She didn't even have to try! Her red hair was curled slightly and off to the side. She had her signature yellow hair band in her hair. She had on a cute yellow and white polka-dotted thick-strapped tank top tucked into high-waisted blue jeans and some white flats.

She glanced over and brightened beautifully when she saw me. I flushed dark red and suddenly felt like I would begin talking with the speed of a wood chipper, "Donnie! Hey!"

"H-he..hey April!" I greeted, feeling the urge to slap myself in the face for the awkward greet. She thought nothing of it and came to greet me with a hug that I returned with shaking arms. Karai rose an eyebrow playfully at me from Sensei's side and I scowled again. Raph grinned.

"Hello Donatello, nice to see you again," Mr. O'Neil greeted with a smile. I returned the greeting with equal enthusiasm, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," I nodded as April grabbed hold of my arm. I felt my heart beat a mile per minute and I was still slightly nauseous as I turned to look at Leo, "I'll be back later."

"Okay, text us if you need anything," Leo grinned as Mikey waved with a teasing expression. After I promised I would I hurriedly led April and her dad outside to escape my embarrassing family. We got situated in her Dad's car and both sat side by side in the back seat.

"I'm so glad we get to see this play," April started as she smiled over at me, "I actually liked all the Shakespeare reading assignments we've had to do."

I laughed, feeling a bit more at ease, "You and Leo are the only ones. It's a bit interesting but I've never been one for reading anything for the fun of it."

Suddenly she looked a tad worried, "I know you don't dislike Shakespeare's works, but you aren't just seeing the play for me, right?"

I almost bit my lip but managed not to and smiled, "Honestly, I don't like it or dislike it, but I want to see it because you do. It'll be something new for me."

April seemed relieved and surprised me when she leaned closer and kissed my cheek, holding onto my hand after. I blushed brightly, feeling hot because he dad was driving, but he wasn't looking. She giggled after glancing at me and rose an eyebrow playfully, "I can't?" She gestured to our intertwined hands.

I shook my head so hard that she laughed merrily again. I smiled, albeit awkwardly but felt happy. The girl I loved wanted to hold my hand! She kissed my cheek! This was already the best day ever!

* * *

Soon we were at the theater and we both marveled at the decorations inside. To my astonishment, Mikey was right about the place being cold. Though it was summertime, they kept it almost freezing in here! I noticed April shiver as we waited to get a couple of Dr. Pepper's, a drink we both favored, and bit my lip.

She blinked over at me when I pulled my hand away from hers and untied my purple plaid shirt and put it on her shoulders. I looked at her nervously when her eyes widened and then she smiled warmly, her cheeks tinting pink, "Thanks, Donnie. I didn't expect it to be cold!" She laughed a bit.

I beamed, "Yeah me either. Mikey warned me though."

"Huh, he's been here before? Cool!" April cocked her head before looking impressed. She grabbed my hand again and I felt accomplished when I didn't blush.

I thought about something else that you usually do on dates and nearly spluttered out loud when I realized I hadn't said it yet. I clenched her hand and turned to her. She looked over at me in confusion, "U-Uh, April…. you look beautiful today."

The reaction I got wasn't what I expected. Her blue eyes went wide and her face colored red so quickly. That reaction made me blush too for some reason and then I felt awkward. I've never seen April blush like that! She stammered, "Oh, thi-this? Thanks! K-Karai helped me pick out an outfit."

Despite the awkwardness I couldn't help but blurt out in surprise, "I'm surprised your outfit isn't all black then!"

We stared at each other for a second before we burst out laughing. She wiped a tear from her eye, "I thought the same, but she knows what suits me and what suits her."

"True," I replied thoughtfully. Then my attention was diverted when the line moved forward, and I was able to order our drinks. We waited for a couple minutes talking about my family when the drinks arrived, and we went into the section of the theater where they were showing the play.

April directed us towards the row of seats to the right and we chose the very back so we could see the play clearly. There were too many people here by the time the play began to start, something I was grateful for.

"We almost have the theater to ourselves," She joked as she leaned close and I smirked, nodding. She turned to me before the play was about to start, "Can we take a picture?"

"Uh, sure," I blinked at the random request but leaned in close as she brought out her yellow encased phone and we took a picture together. We ended up getting caught into it and she cajoled me into a silly one with her too that ended up being more enjoyable than I thought it'd be.

We were laughing as the play finally begun and she put her phone away. Soon after the play started, I realized she was enraptured, almost her focus on the play. I chuckled to myself and felt the rest of my nervousness mysteriously disappear.

I eyed her hand resting on her lap and decided to hold it. Her gaze drifted away from the play and looked at me in surprise before she smiled, grabbing my hand back. We both turned to pay more attention to the play.

It actually became a little bit interesting, but I found I liked sneaking glances at April better, especially at certain parts when her face lit up with one emotion or the other. She really was beautiful. I smiled.

By the time the play was over, I realized I didn't really watch a lot of it. I blushed at that thought but shook my head. April glanced over at me at the ending her blue eyes alight like stars and my mind went blank as I stared at her.

"That was pretty awesome!" She gushed as she beamed at me, "I don't even know why I like the stories so much."

"Sometimes we don't know why we like something so much," I acknowledged, and she nodded in agreement. We stood slowly and I smiled, "Still want to go to Mr. Murakami's?"

"Yeah, he doesn't close for a couple more hours," April said smoothly as she checked her phone for the time, "It's only 5:36 but if we stay out longer than 8 your family will have a fit."

We both shared a small laugh, but I also sighed after as we walked out of the room, "You're right. Especially after all that's happened lately."

We were almost out of the theater when I noticed she looked worried. She caught me looking and smiled, "I really wish Officer Sandy could have kept that protective detail outside your house. Just in case."

"Leo would agree with you," I replied thoughtfully, "But the Kraang doesn't know anything about us so they couldn't possibly know where we live unless they have access to our personal information."

"You're right," April sighed lightly, and she clenched my hand, "I just have a bad feeling about all this. I've been getting headaches a lot recently."

This alarmed me as I grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes widened, "A lot of them? Recently? I didn't know that…"

"It's not too much of a big deal. They're really only minor headaches, probably from all the stress," She giggled putting her hands on my hands resting on her shoulder, "Don't worry."

I sighed out in relief and released her shoulders, grabbing her hand again as we walked out of the theater and onto the busy streets, "How are you and Karai doing lately?"

April brightened at once, "She's so fun to hang out with! Lately we've been watching a ton of movies and most of the gory. I never thought I could handle those types of movies, but I've surprised myself."

She laughed and I smiled as she continued to talk animatedly about all she's done with Karai. She even admitted that she missed having a girl around to hang out with and that she'd been getting lonely staying home alone when her dad works.

"Wish I could hang out with you like we used to," I sighed, and she smirked coyly.

"It's only changed because we're dating now. Dad doesn't like the idea of my boyfriend staying overnight or even too late at night," She laughed, and my face burned at the reminder that Mr. O' Neil would consider our relationship seriously even if we'd been friends for years.

We continued talking back and forth before we finally made it to Mr. Murakami's. We took a seat at the counter together, "Welcome!"

"Hello Mr. Murakami!" April and I said simultaneously surprising us both. We shared another laugh as Mr. Murakami's face crinkled with excitement.

"April-san! Donatello-san! It is so good to see you again! What can I get for you?" He asked with a pleased look.

"Pizza gyoza for Donnie?" April asked with a teasing smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have chicken dumplings please," I ordered as the blind shop owner nodded seriously and looked in April's general direction.

"Then I'll have ramen," April smiled as she glanced around. Mr. Murakami nodded and bowed his head before hurrying off to cook the meals. April turned back at me and looked thoughtful.

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. A pang went through my chest at the thought that she might be bored. What if she was bored hanging out with me?!

"Can I tell you something? Something I haven't told Karai yet?" She asked so quietly I almost didn't hear her. My heart dropped to my feet that something might be wrong but at the same time I felt honored that it was something she hasn't told anyone.

"Of course. You know you can," I said gently, trying for an easy smile as I spoke just as quietly. April searched my face thoughtfully and seemed to internally struggled before she stared down at the countertop.

"About the headaches I said I got them due to stress, which is half true…but lately I've had these dreams…" She began but faltered. I could see that whatever was bothering her weighed heavily on her mind. I put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in close. Her eyes widened.

"I won't judge you April. I care about you. You can tell me anything. I'll help you," I promised and watched as her wide eyes teared up a little. Then she smiled.

"This is why I love you so much Donnie," She whispered as she rubbed at her eyes. My eyes widened at what she said, and I could swear my whole body turned red as I sputtered.

"Uh- u-uh, love? Oh, love! Y-yeah, me too. No, uh, I love you too!" I stammered and then proceeded to drop my face onto the countertop as she giggled hysterically.

"Honestly, you're so cute. Who wouldn't love you, Donnie?" She said thickly and I heard the genuine emotion her voice and didn't know how to react. I felt joy. I felt like jumping up on the countertop and singing at the top of my voice. But I'd never be able to express it.

"Thanks April. I'm so lucky to be with you," I mumbled, peeking to see her face. She smiled at me and then to my shock she leaned in, kissing me on the lips. My lips parted in surprise and my eyes widened for the thousandth time that day.

"Your meal is ready," Mr. Murakami suddenly but in and we both sat up straight, blushing bright red. Even though he was blind, it was obvious he knew what just happened. Oh God!

Due to the embarrassment, we were both quiet, but I mumbled a thanks and he left us to tend to other customers in the back. We ate in silence before I calmed and looked at her. She stirred her chopsticks in the ramen, "Uh, April, about what you were saying before…about the dreams…"

She blinked and looked me in the eyes, "Oh! Right…sorry I got so emotional for a second."

"It's okay, April. But if you don't mind, I'd like to hear the rest of what you were gonna say," I coaxed gently, and she nodded hesitantly.

"I just got upset because I feel like saying it out loud will make me look crazy," She rattled on, looking hesitant and embarrassed, "My dreams…sometimes their nightmares but they involve these faceless men in suits and you guys in them."

I blinked, surprised, "You mean the Kraang? And you mean my family?"

"Yes to both," She swallowed heavily and I returned to eating, but kept my eyes on her to show I was paying attention, "However, I never told anyone this yet but…after the event at the graveyard I had a nightmare with the faceless men in suits chasing after Leo and Raph, who were both running away as they were pursued by the men in a van."

"Wait…" I trailed off, dropping my utensil in my dumplings, "You had this dream when?"

"The day before Leo and Raph encountered the Kraang in the van," She replied quickly and my eyes widened, "I know it's crazy…but it's true. I didn't see everything so clearly, but I know they were chased. So, I really panicked when you told me how it actually happened."

I was speechless. It was impossible for a person to have a dream of something that actually happens, like telling the future somehow. April watched me carefully and looked like she regretted ever telling me. I immediately place a hand on her arm.

"I believe you April," I assured, and she perked up slightly, "I just have a hard time believing it happened to you. It's impossible to dream of future events."

"I know," She sighed and put her palm in her hand, "Sometimes I just get these feelings about this too and end up being right. It's crazy, Donnie. Do you think…something's wrong with me?"

"Of course not!" I blurted and she jumped slightly. I leaned closer, "You're perfect, April! But if it will make you feel better, I'll do research about what you describe, and we can figure out why it's happening together."

"You'd really do that for me, Donnie?" April brightened, her smile returning, and I knew I'd do anything to keep her smiling forever. I nodded and she threw her arms around my neck, "Oh thank you, Donnie! I've been kind of freaked out about it and haven't been able to bring it up to anyone!"

"You can always trust me, April," I beamed, holding her back, "Don't worry, we'll find an explanation for your dreams and feelings."

"Thanks, Donnie," She leaned back her eyes sparkling and my voice stuck in my throat. She leaned in for another kiss and I met her halfway. We parted once we realized where we were again and we both chuckled.

We finished dinner which went along happily now that April felt better. What she told me weighed heavily on my mind and although I knew she wasn't lying I couldn't help but shoot down all ideas about what I thought about it.

After we finished dinner, I paid Mr. Murakami and held my hand out to April, who looked confused, "One last place to go before we call your dad to pick us up."

"Really?" Her face turned playful at my expression, "And where are you taking me?"

"You'll love it," I smirked, ignoring her question as I led her out the shop and towards a fire escape. She rose an eyebrow but didn't question me as we climbed to the roof. She looked entirely confused as she looked around once we were safely on the rooftop.

"Uh, Donnie…what are we doing up here?" She asked, sounding lost. I chuckled and came up behind her as she blinked at me. I gently tilted her head up at the sky and her eyes widened in wonder.

The sky was dark now and dotted with several stars. It was also a full moon, which is why I insisted our date be today. The whole Shakespeare play had worked out in my benefit as well. I shyly stated, "I thought before we go home, we could just lay down and look at the stars."

Suddenly I felt incredibly cheesy and didn't know what to do. However, she turned in my arms and planted a big kiss on my lips, "I love that idea!"

I sighed heavily as she giggled, "Great! Unless you still need it, we can use my plaid shirt to lay on so it's a bit cleaner."

She nodded and took of my shirt. We straightened it out as much as we could before laying side by side. We began to chat about the stars and the constellations before we grew quiet just looking at the beauty. I chuckled softly when she tried and failed to take good pictures of the stars.

"If only I had a better phone," She sighed, tucking her phone away. I hummed in agreement, briefly if I could just make a better one for her, "Hey Donnie?"

"Yeah?" I turned my head to meet her blue eyes and she smiled warmly.

"I enjoyed today a lot. Thank you for always being there for me," She said genuinely as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I blushed but smiled and squeezed her hand back, "Of course, April. Always."

After a few more minutes we began to get uncomfortable and elected to sit up and glance at the stars. It was then that things took a nose-dive quickly.

"Ah!" April gasped, her eyes widened before she cringed in pain and held her head.

"April?!" I yelped, panicked at her sudden pain. She rubbed her temples, her face still pinched in pain, "Is it another headache? I thought you said they weren't this bad?"

"They aren't!" She replied quickly, cringing again, "They aren't usually like this. Something's _wrong_ …."

"Should I call your dad? We should have a doctor check you out," I gasped, freaking out. I clenched one of her hands and rubbed her back with the other, hoping to soothe her.

Then suddenly I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes and froze. Surely not now. Not _again_. I stood slowly and withdrew my pocketknife, looking into the shadows, straining to see or hear any movement.

"Don?" April questioned quietly, still in pain, "I think someone's watching us."

A pang of worry hit me as well as many questions but, in my distraction, a bright flash made me blink hard and rub my eyes quickly. I saw a shadow a couple of rooftops away aiming what looked like a camera. My eyes widened but the shadow darted off and disappeared as I made to get closer.

"What was that?!" April frantically asked as she stood and rushed over to me. "That flash…was that a picture?"

"I think so," I muttered, my mind frantically overworking all the questions I had. I knew it was too late to figure out where the guy went and I couldn't do it alone anyways, "Call your dad but don't tell him about that yet."

April nodded, gulping as she brought out her phone. With confusion and a bit of frustration I noticed that she was no longer in pain, like the headache went away. What was that all about? Who was that guy? Was he a member of the Kraang? Why did he take my picture and run off? I don't understand anything anymore!

I glanced at April again as she talked with her dad and felt determination run through me. But I will understand soon.

* * *

 _ **An Unknown Point of View: (Hours later)**_

In a large building in the middle of the city, a man methodically entered the building and the elevator towards the top floor, where he found some of his fellow group leaders waiting for him. Numerous other members were typing away at computers. The facility had many members specialized for other jobs. Some were lookouts, information gathers, lab technicians, scientists, computer specialists of all kind.

"Ah, Kraang, we've been awaiting your return," One of the leaders greeted the man. Kraang was the name of their organization and to protect all their individual identities, they threw them away and referred to all members of the organization as "Kraang".

"We've had numerous scouts out looking for information but since you have returned you must have been successful," Another leader spoke up, looking at the men and his camera with interest.

"Yes, Kraang. I have only collected a picture before I was spotted. I believe the young boy I photographed to be the purple-masked boy of the group we wish to pursue, but I could also be wrong," The man explained, quickly adding the end. The leaders nodded because that was the whole point of the scouts was to gather the information they did not know. The boy photographed may not be one in the group they wished to silence.

The man quickly handed over his camera, "With this we should be a step closer to figuring out their identities."

"Yes, Kraang," A third leader nodded emotionlessly, "All we have to go on in the name Leonardo and now this photograph, which isn't of the blue-masked boy, but it will still help our efforts."

"Indeed, Kraang, it shouldn't be hard to narrow down the suspects to those four boys in the city. We will have their identities soon and then there will be no more witnesses to try to tear down our organization," The first Kraang leader nodded thought the man couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling, if he was at all.

One of the most important rules of the organization was to not let your emotions rule your work after all.

"Begin the facial recognition search immediately and report back," The first leader ordered and lower-ranked member who nodded and immediately took the camera.

The man only let himself feel pity for the group of young boys for a second before he steeled it away in his heart. They should never have let themselves be caught by the Kraang's attention because those who do never live to tell about it after a while.

* * *

 **So, they aren't robots in this one but they're still just as creepy! You'll keep learning more about what they do, especially now that they're targeting our favorite family! And it'll get worse when the Shredder returns for sure!**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and I appreciate anyone who takes the time to leave a review! Stay awesome guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you're all doing okay! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thanks to: turtlesfan0312, Moltenstorm, Stef, countrygirl35, Supermikeyninjalady, Ninjafan, Guest, Only Hope No Fear, Min234, Skye7Diamond, Maya, Guest 234, Guest, Acecove, Lina, Guest 1, zodiology, dogsareawesome247, daughterofhades2007, Michie Blossom, SpiritFighter208,** **Raphfangirl2807** , **Toni42, Hi, Guest, Viate, and Turtlecrazy714!**

 **Viate: Thank you for congratulating me on my graduation! I was really happy when you said that! Hope all is well and enjoy reading! :)**

 **daughterofhades2007 : Thanks for the congratulations! I worked hard for my degree! Thank you so much for your view! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Toni42: Thank you for your congratulations! I was really excited to give the guys their masks and I was intrigued by the idea of adding the Kraang but not actually making them aliens. Hopefully I can make it work! Enjoy! :D**

 **Acecove: You hit the nail on the head with Raph's personality. I write him a little OOC from the 2012 cartoon but only because I thought of him as too hotheaded and not enough scenes where he's actually connecting with all brothers. You weren't reading too much into it. He can be extremely calm with Master Splinter and Donnie, sometimes even Leo when they aren't arguing!**

 **Thank you to everyone that's reviewed so far! I read each and every one of them! I appreciate them so much that words can't express!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Leonardo's Point of View:**_

I looked back down at my phone for the third time during the movie Raph and Mikey put on. Donnie promised me earlier today that he'd check in at least once during his date with April, but he hasn't so far.

"Leo?"

I glanced over, crossing gazes with Nakano. Raph and Mikey sat down in the pit next to each other as they stared at the TV. Nakano and I were sitting on the couches.

"What's wrong?" Nakano asked, trying not to look worried. I glanced back at me phone.

"Donnie hasn't texted me yet," I answered, scowling. Nakano stared for a second but Raph beat him in responding.

"Jeez, Leo, of course he hasn't!" Raph burst, looking over his shoulder at me in annoyance, "He's on a date with April! He's not gonna be thinkin' of anythin' else!"

"Yeah, give Donnie a break," Mikey laughed, throwing a beam over his shoulder before he leaned forward and half-turned so he'd see me easier, "He's probably just distracted!"

"I know..." I sighed, placing my phone down next to me. I knew they were right, so why didn't it feel that way?

I continued to ignore my twisting nerves and watched the movie. Mikey and Raph decided to put on IT Part 1 since it recently came out in DVD. I admittedly got distracted by the movie. So much so that I jumped slightly when my phone vibrated beside me.

Everyone glanced at me either due to my slight jump or the buzzing of my phone, who knows? Raph scowled as he paused the movie just as I answered my phone with slight embarrassment, "Hello?"

 _"Hey Leo..."_

I blinked, "Donnie? What's up?"

 _"Sorry to interrupt, but, um, Mr. O'Neil is taking me home now. He just dropped April off and things happened during our date but-"_

I felt confused at first but realized he was doing his nervous rambling and when he said 'things happened' I immediately regretted ignoring my nerves earlier.

"Donnie, calm down a minute, you're rambling," I swallowed nervously and Raph's face changed as he watched me. Even Mikey picked up on something being wrong, "What happened?"

 _"It'll be better if I tell you when I get home. I'm almost there. Just...Leo?"_ He paused and there was a serious tone to his voice.

"Yeah, Don?" I asked with trepidation.

 _"Don't go outside._ _ **None**_ _of you."_ Donnie immediately ended the call and I stared at my phone in surprise for all but two seconds before Raph grabbed both my shoulders, his grip slightly hard.

"What happened?" He questioned roughly, through narrowed green eyes. Mikey and Nakano stared, waiting for an answer to his question.

"I'm not sure yet. Donnie said he'd tell us when he was here," I answered honestly but my brow furrowed and Nakano frowned.

"Is he on his way?" Our biological father asked and I nodded my head. Nakano nodded as well and left to go get Master Splinter, leaving me with Mikey and Raph.

Raph let his hands drop and sighed harshly, glaring at the floor, "Did he at least _sound_ okay?"

"Yeah, other than being anxious over something," I sighed as well and Mikey's face morphed into worry.

"He didn't meet the Kraang did he?" He trailed off, looking more worried after asking. Raph and I tensed but neither of us were able to answer him. Nakano and Sensei came out after that and I met Sensei's grave eyes.

We waited in mostly silence but thankfully didn't have to wait long. Raph had turned off the TV when we heard the front door open. We all whirled around and I found myself on my feet, heading for the front door.

Donnie came through first with Mr. O'Neil behind him. I was immediately grabbing my genius brother close when he got through the door, "Leo.."

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly, scanning him over for injuries. I saw none. I didn't realize Mikey and Raph were behind us until I shifted to give Don space. Mikey nearly jumped on Donnie for a hug after I moved, however, Donnie just opened his arms like he was used to it. I blinked at them.

"Thank you for bringing him home," Nakano smiled politely at Mr. O'Neil, who returned the gesture kindly.

"Where is April? And what happened, my son?" Sensei inquired, looking calmly at both Donnie and Mr. O'Neil.

"Karai was concerned so I left April with her at my home so that April could explain things," Mr. O'Neil answered for Donnie, who was trying to pry Mikey away from him, "As for what happened...it's best if Donnie explains."

"Yes I will...Mikey get off me now," Donnie sighed, rolling his eyes when our youngest acted as if this were impossible. Raph groaned and pulled Mikey off him by grabbing his sides.

"Ah! Raph!" Mikey yelped, an uncontrollable smile on his face from the ticklish feeling. I smiled and rolled my eyes fondly.

"Anyways, my date with April was going well and before we went home we decided to stargaze on a rooftop," Donnie explained in his serious mode, "I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings as much as I should have been and I suddenly saw a flash of light."

"A flash of light?" Nakano asked, quirking a brow.

"Yes, like from a camera," Donnie frowned, his eyes glossing over in memory, "Someone had taken a picture of us or something. I looked over but only saw the retreating shadowy figure of a male. We immediately called for a ride home."

There was silence for a few minutes before I spoke up, "So someone took a picture of you but you have no idea who?"

"I'm not sure. I was afraid in the moment that it was the Kraang," Donnie shrugged but the look in his eyes suggested he still thought that. My gaze hardened and anger coursed through me. The Kraang are becoming too much!

"Man when will this end?!" Mikey groaned, crossing his arms in a way that almost mimicked Raph's stature next to him. Raph noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"It'll end tha moment they try anythin'!" He retorted and I felt uneasy about that. Donnie looked at me and I could tell he felt the same.

"Wait a moment, how do you know it isn't just some pervert?" Mr. O'Neil asked uncertainly, looking freaked out at the subject. I paused, considering that situation too. None made me feel better.

"That is unfortunately another possibility," Sensei frowned as he rubbed his chin, "However I think this is way too suspicious to be a coincidence like that."

"Then what do you think about it, Sensei?" I frowned, understanding the way Sensei thought sometimes. After all, I've lived with him longer than anyone here.

"I only have theories of course," Sensei sighed lightly, "I'm concerned that it was the Kraang or someone working for them. I'm afraid that they are trying to figure out who you are."

"How would they know me?" Donnie immediately cut in, looknig alarmed and a bit confused. Then his eyes widened before we even had time to think about it. He touched the purple mask on his face, "Our masks! They only recognized me because I wore my mask on the date!"

"What?!" Raph bellowed, shocked while Mikey and I gasped, touching our own masks.

"Why _did_ you wear it on the date?" Nakano questioned, looking baffled. It was as if he was only now realizing we had them on. This was strange considering we have hardly took them off, even here at the lair.

"I'm afraid that is _my_ doing," Sensei replied, turning to Nakano, "I insisted that they wear the masks I gave them every single time they go out of this home to protect their identities from anyone connected to the Shredder. I never imagined it would lead to this."

"I see," Nakano blinked, understanding filling his green eyes, "So they know the boys by their masks because they saw them wearing it when they first met them?"

"Makes sense," I nodded, frowning deeply, "And I think...I'm concerned that they know mine or Raph's name, which is all my fault."

Everyone frowned either at me or at nothing in particular after I said that. Mikey and Raph were frowning towards me and I smiled slightly to reassure Raph I wasn't taking on too much guilt about that. We'd already talked about it before. Donnie filled in Nakano more about the situation and I scowled, realizing that we had been leaving him out of the loop lately. No wonder he was so prone to freak out.

"What should we do?" Mikey eventually asked, a slightly anxious look on his face.

"I'm going to report this to Officer Sandy in a moment. Other than that we will continue to train more," Sensei paused, "Donatello, you are currently working on an alarm system for the home, correct?"

Donnie blinked, thrown off guard, "Ah, yes, Sensei. It's almost done!"

"Perfect. I will also go purchase some locks for our windows. We will remain vigilant at all times," Sensei said, his eyes narrowing in thought. My bros and I shared a look. Sensei was being as serious as a heart attack right now.

"Why don't I go get the locks for the windows for you?" Nakano spoke up, looking at Sensei, "I need to get some groceries for my own place which was my original plan for the night anyways. I can stop by the hardware store for you since it's close to where I shop!"

"Oh would you?" Sensei replied looking pleasantly surprised. Nakano nodded. Sensei then smiled, "Thank you!"

"No problem," Nakano smiled brightly in return before he turned to us, "I'll leave right now so I can get what I need. Goodnight boys!"

"Goodnight," Donnie and I smiled as Raph nodded once, crossing his arms.

"Goodnight Nakano-Otosan!" Mikey beamed, waving his hand, "Be careful and see you tomorrow!"

Our biological father chuckled as he waved and gave us all one last meaningful look, "I will. See you boys tomorrow! Call if you need anything."

With that, Nakano left with a suspiciously quiet Mr. O'Neil in tow and Sensei returned to his room to make his call to Officer Sandy. We have gotten really used to reporting odd happenings to her. She was becoming quite the friend to the family. I shook my head and then noticed Raph staring off into space.

"I'm going to go work some more on my notes for the alarm system so I can get started finishing them first thing tomorrow!" Donnie said, a glint in his eyes that spoke of his usual determination and enthusiasm.

"Let us know if you need us," I smiled and he nodded, already distracted with thoughts in mind as he raced to his lab. I turned to Raph and Mikey, who were staring after him, "Why don't we go around and make sure all the windows are closed?"

"Yeah, let's do that," Raph smirked suddenly and I blinked, "Plus we need ta make sure tha doors are all locked. I'm sure Knucklehead here didn't lock tha back door!"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ slow!" Mikey whined at Raph and I chuckled. We separated to different parts of the house to check on the windows and doors.

Just as I went into the halls I pulled out my phone and texted Karai, just to make sure she wasn't still freaked out.

* * *

 _ **Mikey's Point of View:**_

I finished checking the kitchen windows and closed one of them when I remembered that none of us locked the front door after Nakano-Otosan left. Knowing that Raph and Leo went towards the sides and back of the house, I decided to do that myself. I walked out of the kitchen, distracting myself of what I wanted to do for the night after this.

I blinked when I noticed a shadow out the window close to the door. It seemed farther off, so whatever it was wasn't actually close to the door but close to the street. My heart leaped in my chest. I didn't just see that right?! Was _that_ the shadow person or thing Donnie saw on his date?! I swallowed heavily and opened the door a little bit.

Glancing to the right, close to the where the window was on the outside, I didn't see anything. I sighed heavily in relief. My mind must have been playing tricks on me! It always does that whenever I watch horror movies or listen to ghost stories. I have too much of an overactive imagination; even Donnie told me that and he's almost _never_ wrong!

To make sure nothing was actually there I opened the door more and stepped out just a little before feeling something touch my left shoulder from the side, "Michelangelo?"

"WAHHHH!" I screamed bloody murder, jumping backwards and catching the bottom of the door wrong, falling into the floor where I'm sure all my nerves must have fell with me just now. Two things happened simultaneously. One, I noticed it was just Slash standing there stupefied and two, the rest of my family came rushing out instantly.

"Mikey!" "Michelangelo!"

"I-I'm okay!" I held a hand up to them nervously, smiling off the dying fear I felt. Seriously though, how did I not see this dude?! Donnie quickly knelt next to me while Raph gasped, his eyes widening.

"Slash? What are you doin' here?" He asked, greeting him halfway as he came into the house sheepishly. I smiled when Donnie and Leo helped me up even though they didn't need to. They both scanned me over for any injuries and I rolled my eyes at them.

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to check up on you guys," Slash paused and then sighed, "Plus, I could use a break away from my family every now and again."

"I welcome you to our home, Slash," Sensei smiled slightly, "I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do with my sons. I'll return to finish my business in my room. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Slash smiled back before turning to me sheepishly, "Sorry about before. I noticed you staring off into space so I shoulda been more careful. I wasn't really thinking."

"Nah, it's fine," I laughed genuinely now that I was calm, "I'm just surprised how stealthy you were dude!"

We all chatted for a couple more minutes before Raph invited Slash to hang out with him in the pit so that he could update him on what's been going on. Leo got a call from Karai and darted off to his room as I grinned after him. Donnie went to finish his work in his lab before bed and I decided to go call Leatherhead and my mom to update them as well. They wouldn't be happy about what's been going on but they were both pretty scary when left out of the loop.

* * *

A little later that night, after Leo and I were done with our calls and Raph got through talking to Slash, we all ended up back in the lair watching TV and talking to each other. Well, by all I mainly mean everyone but Sensei and Donnie who both decided to stay in their respective rooms for the rest of the night. Earlier I had been surprised that Leatherhead and my mom kept calm when I told them what happened with Donnie. I ended up having to promise them that I wouldn't leave the house on my own, like I ever planned to do that in the first place!

"I can't believe this," Slash growled under his breath and by his right side Raph crossed his arms, scowling, "My guys and I will keep our ears open for any mention of the Kraang. We've never heard of 'em before though."

"Most people haven't," Leo sighed as he looked dull suddenly, "But our luck runs true to form and we happened across them."

"Yeah you guys do have pretty shitty luck," Slash laughed softly, putting a hand to his face, "No offense."

"It's tha truth," Raph shrugged as I looked over at them, "We can't seem to just have a normal life after all."

I'm sure the temperature in the room just decreased by a few hundred degrees as they all suddenly looked depressed. I frowned heavily and stared down at the ground. It's true that it seemed to be one thing after the other with our family but I didn't mind our life.

"How about I get some drinks from tha kitchen?" Raph offered, looking contrite that he started a negative atmosphere, "What do you guys want?"

"I'll bum a soda off you guys if ya don't mind," Slash smiled a little and Raph nodded. Leo stood.

"I'll get myself some tea. I'm also kinda wanting some chips so I'll go with you," Leo said and we watched them both walk off. It was awkward for a couple minutes after they left and I glanced at Slash when he cleared his throat.

"So, uh, how's your mom and LH?" Slash asked awkwardly and I smiled brightly.

"They're a bit worried about me but they're doing good!" I beamed and Slash smirked, "Actually, LH was asking about you earlier!"

Slash blinked stupidly, "Huh? Oh really?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "I think he wants to be friends with you! I think that'd be great! Hey, how about I give you his number?"

"I'd like that," Slash chuckled, looking genuinely surprised and a bit pleased. I heard how they got off on the wrong foot when they tried to rescue me with the others last year but I believed that they were a lot alike! They could be good friends! I continued smiling as I fished for my phone from my pocket. I unlocked it and read LH's cell phone number out loud while Slash created a contact for him on his own phone.

Before putting my phone away I noticed I had a new message. That's odd. How did I not feel the vibration on my pocket? I frowned and tapped on the message log. It was from a private number? Wait, it was sent to my phone two hours ago and I didn't notice? I blinked, feeling confused.

"What's up?" Slash asked and I glanced at him. He was staring at me blankly.

"I just noticed this message I got a couple hours ago but I guess I just didn't notice my phone going off," I explained as I thought back on the past couple of hours, "It's from some private number."

"A private number? What does it say?" Slash questioned, looknig alarmed suddenly. My heart skipped a beat and I glanced down at my phone, opening the message.

 _"'An evil force you remember oh so fondly will be returning to New York within a few days. Don't expect anymore info than this. X'"_ I read out loud and immediately I felt shocked. I felt so numb that my phone fell through my fingers and Slash caught it with a startled gasp. I stood in a rush.

"Guys! _GUYS!_ " I yelled, nearly hyperventilating. My chest was rising and falling too quickly and I felt lightheaded. I wasn't aware I was on my knees until I felt Slash trying to help me sit up straight. There seemed to be noise all around me but I couldn't focus on anything but how tight my chest felt! It felt like I couldn't breathe!

A flash of purple entered in my vision and I focused in on it, realizing it was Donnie kneeling in front of me, panic all across his face as he placed one of my hands on his chest and one of his on mine. I glanced at his face and tried to mimic the breathing he was doing. I felt something press closer to my side and my back.

"That's it, Mikey, just like me," Donnie coached as the voices around me became clearer. I nodded and began to calm down. It took a minute or two before I started breathing easier.

"What _happened_?" Raph asked Slash harshly and I jolted from the amount of anger he had in his voice. Leo rubbed my arm from my left side and I crossed gazes with him. He looked absurdly worried.

"He got this weird text," Slash answered and even he sounded worried - _oh wow-_ before he handed my phone off to Sensei when he held his hand out for it. I blinked, not realizing he was standing there just behind Donnie.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Donnie inquired as he scooted closer and took his hand off my chest. I nodded, letting out a big sigh.

"Sorry, I just got real freaked out," I explained as I half turned my head to meet Raph's furious green eyes behind me. I frowned worriedly. He was already mad and he didn't even know what's going on! "It was a message from Xever."

" _What?!_ I thought he wasn't going to message you again after he texted you when they escape to Japan!" Leo scowled, his blue eyes darkening.

"What'd he want?" Raph demanded, his arms around me tightening. I winced and he frowned, realizing what he did. He let go of me but didn't scoot away.

"He was warning Michelangelo that the Shredder and his cohorts are returning to New York within a few days," Sensei answered for me but I froze by the sheer amount of calm rage that you could hear in his tone. Leo and Donnie looked at him in shock as my eyes widened.

"Are you kiddin' me?!" Slash near-roared, startling me, "First it's the Kraang bothering you guys and now that lowlife is wanting ta return!?"

"It seems I need to call Officer Sandy yet again," Sensei frowned thoughtfully as I stared down at the ground, "It may be possible to track the location of where this message was sent from."

"Maybe," Donnie nodded his head before turning to me, catching my attention, "The police would be borrowing your phone for some time though. Is that okay Mikey?"

"Uh, yeah, if it'll help," I agreed hesitantly. It's not like I really _needed_ it since I wouldn't be alone when I went out and I could call anyone I wanted from the home phone or my bros' cell phones. Sensei nodded, his grip tightening on my phone.

"Then let's take another trip to the station in the morning," Sensei stated as we all nodded. Slash's scowl deepened and he stood suddenly.

"I'm gonna head out. I'll try digging around to see if I can find anything out about the Kraang," Sash told us and Raph frowned.

"Just don't go lookin' too deep, okay? They're psychopaths," Raph warned and we all looked at him in surprise. Nothing ever kept Raph from doing what he truly wanted to do, right or wrong. Him trying to not so subtly restrain Slash from the Kraang was weird. I smiled. Raph was such a worrywart and a softy!

"Don't worry. I know my limits," Slash grinned and Raph seemed a bit relieved. Leo and Donnie shared a secretive smile. They knew just like me that Raph was a big softy. We all sent Slash off and this time Raph made sure he locked the front door when Slash left. I glanced behind me at Sensei staring at the message on my phone.

"It'll be no problem, Sensei!" I boomed with a sunshine beam on my face, startling him out of his trance as I jumped to his side, "Even if the Shredder comes back he won't be able to move around as he likes with the police onto him!"

"That's true," Leo muttered as he looked down thoughtfully. I grinned.

"Yup! And Xever is sorta on my side so he'll warn me if Shredder decides to do anything crazy!" I laughed and Sensei smiled down at me, rubbing my hair.

"Ya trust that guy too much Mikey," Raph growled and I looked at him, surprised, "I know he helped ya escape the Shredder last year but he's still bad, y'know?"

"I...I know," I frowned, looking down, "But it's just a feeling I have. He does bad things but he's not ALL bad!"

"Whatever," Raph groaned, shaking his head at me, "I'll be in the dojo!"

We all watched him go, probably to relieve some stress on his punching bag and stuff. I wonder why Raph is so wary of outsiders? I mean we all are, but he takes it a bit too far sometimes. He can be just so rude!

"How about I cook some ramen for you boys before you go to bed?" Sensei offered.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I cheered as Donnie nodded and Leo rolled his eyes. We followed Sensei into the kitchen and I did my best to ignore Xever's warning text in the back of my mind.

* * *

 **Yikes. So Slash and Raph are right to be pissed! It's always something! The Kraang are stalking the boys and now the Shredder and his henchmen are returning!**

 **The next chapter will show you a flashback on what the Shredder's been up to and what he wants now (though he's fairly consistent with what he wants)! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! If you have any questions then please review and I'll answer them in the next chapter!**

 **Stay awesome guys!**


End file.
